Fuente Esperanza
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Un nuevo aliado traera consigo un nuevo enemigo. Despertará nuevos sentimientos que buscan una respuesta. ¿Cual es la realidad de todo esto?
1. Ecuentro

**Encuentro**

Nuevamente soñaba mucho, tal como sueños, era irreal… ¿o no? Soñaba… soñaba como él corría atrás de aquella niña, tratando de alcanzarla, pero no podía llegar a ella...

_- ¡Espera! – gritaba fuertemente, pero ella no respondía, solo seguía riendo ¿Se reía de él? No lo sabe con exactitud, pero siguió corriendo atreves de esa blancura por la cuál podía divisar su figura. Al final ella se detuvo, sus risas habían sido cambiadas ahora por sollozos, la vio de espaldas sentada en el suelo… ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo entiende, así que decidió verla de frente._

_-¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó él, ella levantó la mirada y lo vio, de sus ojos lágrimas de sangre brotaban para resbalar por sus mejillas, caer y rosar lo que ella tenía en sus manos._

_- Esta muerto…- respondió con una voz débil, él observó lo que ella tenía entre manos: un perro ahora pálido sin rastros de vida – Murió… murió por mi culpa…- dijo tristemente – Y ahora así tú lo harás – mencionó mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de lástima. Él de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal, observo su mano que comenzó a tornarse de color negro, y luego prontamente su cuerpo haría lo mismo, comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor, tan insoportable en su piel que emergía de sus entrañas – Perdóname – dijo ella que siguió llorando. Él dolor comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y de pronto un grito desgarrador emergió de su boca para después sacarlo que aquel sueño._

Sueños… ¿Qué son los sueños? Pueden ser el reflejo de uno mismo. Pueden ser una puerta escondida que muestran los más grandes e íntimos deseos del alma. Como sea… fuese lo que fuese un sueño… era solo eso, y en la realidad no había ocurrido nada de aquello, pero aún seguía aquella interrogante…

- ¿Qué significó eso? – preguntó a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, esa no era la primera vez que soñaba con eso. Decidió olvidarlo, tan solo por aquel día, y de seguro, nuevamente en la noche volvería a ocurrir.

Se levantó de su cama, para después vestirse y salir a ver él día nuevo, el sol iluminando otra vez el santuario y poder apreciar la vista del paisaje desde la sexta casa. Estiró un poco su cuerpo para poder despertarse por completo. Después de eso, observó su armadura envuelta en su caja. Ya hace algo de tiempo que no existía la necesidad de usarla... pero aún así extrañaba el rose de ella con su tersa piel. Pero ahora ¿Qué caso tenía usarla? No había ya más guerras, la tierra estaba en paz... tal vez... solo por ahora... pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? Nadie podría decirlo. Aún sí, sintió alegría porque aunque ya no la usaba, fuera porque ya no necesitara de su protección, ya que no había batallas que librar.

Observó las casas abajo de la suya y sintió cierto aire de tristeza, puesto que su hermano no se encontraba cuidando justamente la casa de abajo. Nunca fue un hombre al que le gustara andar en grupos, menos en un lugar estable, así que sería imposible que se quedara a cuidar la casa de Leo. Él había aceptado con gusto a vigilar Virgo, después de la perdida de los caballeros dorados, ya no quedaba casi nadie en el santuario, debía ayudar a su diosa en lo que necesitara, así como sus hermanos, que aceptaron gustosos. Shiryu incluso trajo a Shunrei a vivir al santuario, aunque al principio para ella era incomodo, después de un año, logró acostumbrarse.

Recordaba como unos meses después de lo sucedido con Hades, Kiki pudo reconstruir las armaduras doradas. En aquel día, recuerdos, sentimientos y emociones brotaron de todos ellos, al recordar a los que con anterioridad habían sido sus portadores. Pero ahora debía haber nuevos vigilantes para las doce casas, así que se le asignó a ellos cada casa. A Kiki le correspondió cuidar Aires y orgulloso portó la armadura del mismo signo que anteriormente había portado su maestro. Geki fue sucesor de Tauro. En Géminis todavía no había quien pudiera sustituir, Cáncer sería vigilado por Nachi, Leo, por Ikki, el cual no aceptó, puesto que aunque fuera su diosa, no podía quedarse, a lo mismo que rechazó la armadura de leo...

_- Yo no portare otra armadura más que la del Fénix - Fue lo único que dijo en aquella ocasión._

_- Pero hermano... eso quiere decir que no te quedaras en el santuario... ¿Verdad? - preguntó con aire de tristeza Shun._

_- Shun... tú muy bien lo sabes, mejor que nadie - fue lo único que atinó a decir en ese momento. Shun asintió con la cabeza._

_- Ikki, respetaré tu decisión - mencionó Saori - eso quiere decir que tampoco hay quién vigile a Leo. ¿Y tú Shun? ¿Cuidaras Virgo?_

_- Sí...- respondió desanimadamente - yo te ayudare en lo que sea Saori, lo sabes muy bien._

_- Eso me alegra - dijo ella mientras lo tomaba del hombro y dedicaba una bella sonrisa, ya que podía sentir su tristeza. Después dio un cálido abrazo a este - Kiki tiene lista la armadura de Virgo - mencionó cuando se separó de él._

_- Lo siento Saori, pero yo no quiero portar la armadura de Virgo, puedo quedarme a vigilar la casa, pero no a portar la armadura - respondió él con firmeza._

_- Pero... ¿Porqué? - preguntó desconcertada Saori._

_- Shun... no debes seguir los mismos pasos que tu hermano - mencionó Shiryu. Ikki permaneció inmóvil, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, recargado en un pilar que se hallaba a la entrada de Aries, solo escuchando cuál sería la respuesta de su hermanito._

_- No es por eso Shiryu... es solo que... no quiero dejar mi vieja armadura, ella me ha salvado tantas ocasiones y sería incomodo para mi dejarla por otra - termino de decir esto Saori asintió con la cabeza._

_- Entiendo Shun... la armadura de Virgo se quedara en su casa, pero tú solo portaras a Andrómeda._

_- Sí Saori - afirmó con una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro._

Libra fue encargada a Shiryu, quien se sintió orgulloso de portar la armadura que alguna vez fue de su maestro. Escorpión quedo bajo cuidado de Jabú. Sagitario fue encargado a Seiya, que gustoso aceptó, ahora sería el caballero dorado de Sagitario, aunque él también extrañaría a su vieja armadura de Pegaso, pero en cierta manera también se había encariñado con la armadura de Sagitario que lo salvó en muchas ocasiones. Capricornio quedo en cuidado de Ban. Acuario sería vigilado por Hyoga, que al igual que Shiryu, se sentía orgulloso de portar la armadura que también había portado su maestro. En Piscis todavía no había quién cuidara. Ahora cada quién tendría su respectiva casa. No obstante, Saori hablo seriamente con Shun después de la reunión que tuvieron para esclarecer quien cuidaría cada casa...

_- Shun, necesito hablar contigo - dijo seriamente la diosa ya cuando todos se habían retirado._

_- Claro Saori ¿qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó preocupado al escuchar su tono de voz._

_- Sabes muy bien, que cada casa necesita ser cuidada por un caballero dorado, no uno de bronce_

_- Así es Saori, lo sé_

_- No dudo de tus capacidades como guerrero y sé que sin armadura dorada eres capaz de proteger Virgo... pero..._

_- Pero crees que si salgó lastimado en alguna batalla la armadura me protegerá mejor. _

_- No es eso Shun, si no que... el hecho de que no quisieras aceptarla me dice que tú no quieres quedarte a proteger la sexta casa - dijo mirando fijamente a Shun a los ojos - dime ¿es verdad mi suposición o me equivoco? - preguntó mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de Shun, él desvió la mirada - Sabes que no es necesario que te quedes, sí no quieres cuidar virgo lo entenderé._

_- No es eso Saori... es solo que... sinceramente no me siento apto para portar la armadura de virgo_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- La única vez que la use, mi cosmos no sirvió de nada con ella, puesto que fue destruida fácilmente._

_- Shun, aquella ocasión ustedes se enfrentaron contra un dios muy poderoso, no te sientas mal por ello…_

_- Lo sé... pero no es solo eso... Shaka era un hombre muy fuerte, lo pude confirmar desde la primera vez que le vi... y sinceramente no me siento a la altura de él._

_- Shun... tú muy bien sabes que los demás chicos tampoco tienen mismas técnicas o cosmos que el de los caballeros dorados anteriores._

_- Lo sé..._

_- Pero creo en la fuerza de ellos, son muy necesarios para la reconstrucción del santuario - afirmó Saori._

_- Así es Saori, por eso yo también quiero quedarme y ayudarte a ti y a los demás en esto_

_- Está bien... comprendo._

Salió a la entrada de su casa, termino de recordar, desde aquel día ya habían pasado cuatro años, y al parecer ya no había más enemigos, aún así, en el santuario entraron nuevos aprendices, pero todavía no había quién cuidara Géminis, Leo y Piscis. Entró de nuevo a su casa, observabando lo silenciosa que era, aquella donde Shaka y sus antecesores habían meditado y posiblemente habían conversado con Buda. Se sentía algo mal... después de todo él nunca pudo siquiera entablar una conversación con él, aunque no fuera necesario, puesto que su deber solo era proteger Virgo, sentía curiosidad, sentía deseos, sentía necesidad de hablar con él, y en muchas ocasiones lo había intentado, meditar lo más que pudo, pero al parecer su mente estaba llena de ideas que ni siquiera lograba concentrarse. Se sentó en medio de la casa en posición de flor de loto y nuevamente intentó concentrar su mente, pero de pronto sintió una cosmoenergía no muy lejana al santuario que lo saco de su meditación

- ¿Que fue eso? - preguntó en voz baja, así que decidió salir hacía Libra, donde ahí Shiryu cuidaba junto con Shunrei.

- Hola Shun ¿Qué haces por aquí? - preguntó Shiryu al verlo llegar.

- ¿Tú también lo sentiste? - preguntó cuando estuvo al fin frente a él.

- ¿Sentir qué?

- Esa cosmoenergía, no me digas que no lograste sentirla.

- No Shun, no sentí ningún cosmos cerca, todo normal como cada mañana.

- Que extraño, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación - supuso él.

- Pues estaré alerta por si logro sentir algo Shun - afirmó Shiryu.

- Gracia Shiryu.

- ¡Hey! no me avisaron que había reunión - dijo Hyoga que venía bajando a la casa de Libra.

- ¡Hola Hyoga!

- ¡Hola Shunrei! - saludó contento el ahora caballero de Acuario - Umm huele delicioso.

- Es solo el desayuno - respondió Shunrei - a Shiryu no le gusta mucho la comida del comedor... tú sabes... es muy delicado.

-¡Oye! - le replica él algo sonrojado - Como sea...- decidió olvidarlo - ¿A qué se debe tu visita Hyoga? – preguntó el anterior caballero de Dragón.

- Tú también sentiste ese cosmos ¿Verdad Hyoga? - preguntó Shun.

- ¿Cosmos? ¿Sintieron un cosmos? Yo no logre percibir nada - termino diciendo.

- Que extraño...- mencionó Shun - lo sentí muy claramente.

- ¿Sentiste un cosmos Shun? - preguntó Hyoga.

- Sí, pero ni tú ni Shiryu sintieron nada, tal vez solo sea yo que me estaré imaginado cosas.

- No Shun, si sentiste algo, posiblemente se trate de una nueva amenaza, debemos estar alertas - dijo Hyoga y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bueno yo bajaba a desayunar al comedor - dijo Hyoga.

- Te acompaño - dijo Shun.

- Esta bien, hasta luego Shiryu.

- Adiós, Shun, si vuelves a sentir ese cosmos avísanos.

- Claro, yo te mantendré al pendiente.

- Bueno, ahora a desayunar - dijo Hyoga - vamos Shun.

- Si - dicho esto ambos bajaron al comedor que se encontraba en la casa de leo, ya que así podrían desayunar en un lugar intermedio de las doce casas. Terminaron de desayunar Shun regresó a su casa para volver a meditar. Se sentó nuevamente en posición de loto y comenzó a concentrar su mente, pero ¿Por qué quería él conversar con Buda? Simplemente, después de tanto tiempo, quería encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta, una pregunta la cual, él pensaba que tal vez Buda podría contestar. Pero tal vez no sabía cómo llegar a él, puesto que nunca pudo entablar una conversación con él, tal vez necesitaba una guía o algo.

- ¿Como le hacía Shaka? - se preguntó mientras meditaba, nuevamente se salía de su concentración - ¡Rayos! - volvió a concentrarse. Nuevamente sintió ese cosmos que momentos antes lo había intrigado - ¿Que será eso? - se preguntó, ya que tal vez esa no era la primera vez que lo sentía. Hace una semana había estado sintiéndolo, al principio pensaba que era su imaginación, pero ese cosmos comenzaba a sentirse constante. Se levantó y tomo su armadura. Salió de su casa y bajo por las demás.

- ¡Hey Shun! ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Kiki cuando lo vio pasar por la entrada de Aries.

- Hola Kiki, solo voy a caminar – mintió.

- ¿Con tu armadura? ¿Planeas hacer ejercicio con esa caja en la espalda o qué? - preguntó ya que comenzaba a dudar

- Sí... es que... iré a entrenar un poco... es solo eso...- intentaba articular las palabras, para Shun siempre fue muy difícil mentir.

- Esta bien...- dijo Kiki no creyendo del completo su excusa - _será mejor estar alerta - _dijo en sus pensamientos. El que Shun saliera con su armadura significaba que algo andaba mal. Shun siguió su camino... comenzó a andar por ciertos bosques que se hallaban cerca del santuario. Caminó por horas, no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, simplemente era guiado por esa cosmoenergía que lo dejaba en la duda. Mientras caminaba, pensaba el por qué no había podido entablar una conversación con Buda

-_ ¿Como poder hacerlo? -_ Se preguntó en sus pensamientos. No sabía exactamente como poder conversar con Buda. Su religión no era el budismo, no pertenecía a esa clase de etnias, entonces ¿Por qué lo intentaba? Sí tenía una pregunta a al cuál no podía responder ¿Que le hacía creer que Buda podría contestarla? ¿Por qué no le preguntaba a la diosa por la cual él luchaba, Athena? Tal vez, solo quería otro punto de vista, que fuera diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. Siguió caminado, hasta que se topo con una pequeña cabaña a mitad del bosque. La cosmoenergía provenía de ahí, seguramente ahí estaba la persona que la emitía. Se alejo unos cuantos metros, llamó a su armadura y esta de inmediato salió de su caja y se adhirió a su piel. Se sintió lleno de energía nuevamente. Lentamente se acerco a la cabaña, intentó ocultar su cosmos, asomo un poco la mirada por la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron al no creer lo que veían

- _¿Pandora? - _pensó en aquel instante, la vio ahí, tocando una melodía con su arpa, podía escucharla, era realmente hermosa su sinfonía que emanaba cierta clase de felicidad, ella vestía una túnica blanca -_ ¿Que está haciendo ella aquí? - _de inmediato se colocó en posición defensiva, el que ella estuviese ahí significaba que tal vez Hades también.

Observó a su alrededor, solo arboles, no había nadie más, la única cosmoenergía que sentía seguramente provenía de Pandora, que no era si quiera peligrosa. Volvió la vista a la ventana, el sonido de las notas del arpa había desaparecido, Pandora ya no se hallaba interpretando esa bella música. Abrió la puerta lentamente, ahora su mente se inundaba entre dudas -_ ¿No había muerto acaso? -_ se preguntó, observó la pequeña cabaña, una sala, cocina, un cuarto y un baño, eso era todo. Pudo escuchar ciertas risas que provenían de la recamara, eran de ella, entreabrió un poco la puerta y observo a Pandora, bailar y jugar como si de una niña pequeña se tratase - ¿Pero qué? - preguntó, no se dio cuenta del volumen en que lo dijo y Pandora lo escucho, dejó su actitud que antes tenía para cambiarla por una seria y una mirada dura.

- ¡Qué haces tú aquí! - preguntó mientras retrocedía algunos pasos, Shun entró a la habitación.

- Pandora... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- ¡Aléjate! - gritó ella. Shun intentaba acercarse a ella, pero esta retrocedía sus pasos.

- Tranquilízate Pandora - intentó calmarla.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte! - gritó mientras se alejaba cada vez más.

- Pero Pandora...

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Te odio! ¡Vete!

- ¡Pandora!- gritó él mientras lograba tomarla por los hombros.

- ¡No aléjate! ¡No quiero verte! ¿No te basto con hacerme sufrir todos estos años? - dijo mientras intentaba zafarse y comenzaba a llorar.

- ¿qué? - Shun no comprendió muy bien qué quiso decir con eso -¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Dejame en paz! ¡Mataste a mi familia y me quitaste todo! ¿No te basta ya con eso? - cuando preguntó eso Shun comprendió a la perfección.

- ¡Pandora, Pandora, veme a los ojos, Yo no soy Hades!

- ¡Sí lo eres, aléjate!

- ¡No lo soy! - dijo mientras tomaba sus mejillas con ambas manos obligándola a verle a los ojos - Todo está bien Pandora... Hades no está aquí... – susurro con una voz suave, ella lo observó a los ojos y su mirada cambio.

- Shun...

- Así es Pandora soy yo.

- Shun... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sentí tú cosmos que me guió hasta aquí.

- Mi... Mi cosmos...

- Así es Pandora... Dime ¿Que sucedió con Hades?

- ¿Que sucedió con Hades? ¿Qué sucedió con Hades? Shun... ustedes terminaron con él... ¿Que no lo recuerdas?

- Sí, pero... bueno... ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

- Yo... yo... - Su mirada cambió en ese instante - por favor Shun, aléjate de mí.

- Pero Pandora...

- Has que mi dicha sea mayor y aléjate, no condenes más tú puro corazón Shun...- pidió suplicándole.

- ¿Por qué Pandora?

- Debes alejarte, que sí no te vas la tristeza y amargura invadirá tú corazón... Por favor vete.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué quieres que me aleje? ¡Pandora contéstame!

- Aléjate y no digas a nadie sobre mí... por favor - dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, en ese instante el cosmos de Hyoga y Kiki se hizo presente, entraron a la cabaña.

- ¿Shun? - preguntó Hyoga

- ¿Estás aquí? - secundó Kiki.

- ¡Por favor, no digas nada de mi estancia aquí! - pidió Pandora a Shun, él asintió con la cabeza, de pronto se escucho el abrir de la puerta y Shun volteó la mirada.

- ¿Shun? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Hyoga.

- Yo... yo...- observó a su lado, Pandora ya no estaba.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Kiki esperando respuesta.

- Tenía un mal presentimiento ¿Ustedes que están haciendo aquí?

- Sentimos tu cosmos elevarse y lo seguimos hasta aquí - respondió Hyoga.

- Ah, es solo que llame a mi armadura, Kiki te dije que iba a entrenar, estuve entrenando un rato y después tuve un mal presentimiento y vine hasta aquí, pero no hay nada, eso es todo – mintió.

- ¿Estás seguro de tus palabras? - pregunto dudoso Kiki.

- Claro, eso es todo...

- Bien, pues ya vámonos, debemos vigilar las casas - dijo Hyoga y los demás asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon de ese lugar. Mientras se alejaban, Shun miró una última vez la cabaña ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué Pandora actuaba así? Regresaron al santuario y después de ello, la noche se hizo presente. Shun volvió a dormir con pesadez, ya que seguramente volvería a tener el mismo sueño.

- _Hermosa, suave y vulnerable - _una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sus ojos observaron como Pandora dormía tranquilamente en la misma habitación donde Shun la encontró. La miraba, desde todos los lados, desde arriba, desde abajo, desde sus extremidades y contemplaba su hermosura.

- Duerme bien dulzura, tú deber apenas está por comenzar...

Continuará...


	2. Al Fin Te Encontré

**Al Fin Te Encontré**

_- Perdóname - sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras - no es mi intención - el dolor era insoportable, como si en realidad lo estuviera experimentando, gritaba fuertemente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza como un gesto de desesperación. Ella se levantó del suelo, se dirigió hacia él, que del dolor tuvo que arrodillarse, ya ni si quiera soportaba estar en pie. Entonces pudo observar como ella sacaba de la palma de su mano una especie de collar, no lograba verlo bien, al igual que el rostro de ella, solo podía apreciar sus cabellos grises al igual que sus ojos - Lo siento - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, y colocó aquel collar al rededor de su cuello, él al sentir el tacto del collar con su piel, sintió que este ardía como aceite hirviendo y le quemaba la piel, el dolor era insoportable, no había centímetro en su cuerpo que no sintiera el dolor extremo, mientras ella seguía llorando y pidiendo perdón - Yo... yo...- ella estaba por decir algo, pero en ese mismo instante, volvió a despertar._

Nuevamente había vuelto a soñar... pero esta vez el sueño termino un poco después de lo que estaba acostumbrado, esta vez no solo la vio llorar, ¿Qué significaba aquel collar? Se levantó de su cama como todos los días, pero esta vez sintió un ligero dolor alrededor del cuello y parte de su pecho, observó esa parte - ¿Qué es esto? - se preguntó, parecían que eran marcas... sí, marcas como sí las hubiera dejado aquel collar del sueño, como si en realidad lo hubiera experimentado, pero... ¿Que acaso no fue un sueño? Acaricio un poco aquellas marcas y sintió dolor en la piel, esta ardía ligeramente, no sabía cómo habían llegado ahí, esto comenzaba en cierta manera a parecerle algo preocupante, necesitaba respuestas a muchas preguntas.

Se vistió como siempre, desayuno con los demás caballeros, como siempre, volvió a la sexta casa para vigilar, como siempre, intento concentrarse pero no logro conversar con él, como siempre, intentó mil y una veces meditar, como siempre, pero como siempre se desconcentraba, y como siempre se quedo solo en el silencio de su casa, para vigilar, y como siempre no habría con quien pelear, ni una nueva amenaza en contra del santuario. Pero algo que no ocurría siempre, era ese cosmos que volvía a sentir…

- ¿Pandora? - Recordó el día anterior, el día en que la vio, y muchas interrogantes invadieron su mente en ese momento, pensó que podría ir en busca de respuestas, después de todo no tenía mucho que hacer. Tomo su armadura sobre su espalda, salió de su casa y volvió a bajar por las cinco casas que estaban antes que la suya. Kiki lo vio pasar nuevamente por la entrada de Aries

- ¿Shun?

- Sí Kiki

- ¿Volverás a salir a entrenar?

- Así es Kiki

- Pero ¿Por qué no entrenas en el santuario?

- Tengo un entrenamiento diferente Kiki, necesito estar en un lugar un poco tranquilo ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí pero...

- No todo en un entrenamiento es golpes y sudor ¿lo sabías?

- Sí...

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno...

- Además quiero salir por un momento a disfrutar el paisaje, eso es todo. - Mencionó al ver la duda en la mirada de Kiki

- Esta bien.- Contestó él, que seguía sospechando, sería mejor estar alerta.

Shun volvió a salir, esta vez planeo un poco mejor su excusa, salió en dirección a los bosques, nuevamente estuvo caminando por un rato, apreciando el paisaje verdoso de la vegetación y los diferentes animales y aves que lograba encontrar algunas veces durante su camino. Respiró profundamente el aire fresco que ofrecía la naturaleza, ya que ciertamente estaba un poco fastidiado de estar muchos días en el mismo lugar. Al final termino de nuevo en la cabaña de Pandora, volvió a asomar su cabeza por la ventana, pero ella no estaba ahí. No sintió su cosmos dentro de ahí, así que lo siguió, se adentró un poco más en el bosque, y llegó hasta cierto lugar, se recargó a lado de un árbol y la observó a ella, había un pequeño río y ella jugaba en el mojando sus pies, de vez en cuando también jugaba con los peces que por ahí pasaban, parecía un niña pequeña, disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas que da la vida, la vio con esa sonrisa tan cálida, la cual lo hizo sonreír a él también. Podía sentir en ella felicidad, no parecía mucho a la Pandora que él conoció, ahora ella no se veía triste ni fría como alguna vez lo fue.

- ¿Shun? - preguntó ella cuando lo vio. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto mientras salía de aquel pequeño río.

- Hola Pandora, vine a verte.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Bueno... ayer no respondiste a varias de mis dudas - dijo él mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Sí, también recuerdo que te pedí que te fueras.

- Me iré hasta que respondas a todas mis dudas.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que yo tengo la respuesta a ellas?

- Bueno, por lo menos... ¿Podrías darme una explicación?

- ¿Explicación a qué?

- Bueno... tú sabes.

- No, no sé.

- Pues...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No habías muerto acaso? - intento preguntar Shun sin ofenderla, Pandora sonrío en ese momento.

- Ahora comprendo, se cuál es tu duda seguramente, ¿Por qué estoy viva? ¿No? - Shun asintió con la cabeza - ¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?

- Claro.

- Pero... ¿y sí la verdad no es tan clara como lo crees?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shun dudoso.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad, a pesar de que esta te puede traer aún más dudas?

- No comprendo muy bien que eso lo que quieres decir Pandora.

- Acompáñame - dijo ella mientras le extendía la mano y Shun la tomo, entonces ella lo guió adentrándose más en el bosque. Shun observaba a Pandora, y notaba por primera vez lo bella que era, su suave piel en el rose de sus manos, sus largos cabellos, su fino rostro, su silueta, era encantadora, sentía una especie de embriaguez al verla. Al final se detuvieron en un árbol, que tenía las raíces muy grandes, al parecer era el árbol más grande y viejo de todo el bosque - Llegamos - Dijo ella.

- ¿A dónde?

- A la respuesta a tu pregunta.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Observa - dice ella señalando el enorme árbol. - aquí está tu respuesta - Shun observó el enorme árbol y después volvió a mirar a Pandora, en sus ojos se observaba duda e incomprensión, Pandora hablo. - Tal vez te sea difícil entender, pero yo aparecí aquí - dijo acariciando al árbol. - recuerdo haber despertado bajo las sombras de este inmenso paisaje, eso es todo.

- ¿Co... Como dices? - preguntó Shun confundido.

- Así es, desperté aquí, después de ello, camine y camine por este extenso bosque y al final encontré la pequeña cabaña, era extraño pero no había nadie ahí, tenía todo lo que yo necesitaba... ¿Sabes? pareciera que fue preparada especialmente para mí.

- ¿Es enserio? - A Shun al parecer no le convenció aquella explicación.

- Claro que sí ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? - responde con otra pregunta.

- Pues...- Pandora notó la inseguridad de Shun en esos momentos - Es algo ilógico, ¿cómo puedes regresar de la muerte y parecer así de la nada, sin más ni menos?

- Por eso te dije, que seguramente encontrarías más interrogantes que respuestas.

- Pero, es que simplemente no es posible Pandora.

- ¿Lo dices tú, un caballero de Athena? Sabes, el concepto de imposible ha ido cambiando, la realidad no es constante, ¿Quién eres tú para decir que es imposible y que no? ¿Un simple humano que busca respuestas racionales a preguntas que ni si quiera lo son?

- Pero...

- Escucha Shun, creo que ya he respondido a tu pregunta, ahora sí, ¿puedes irte?

- Pero… está bien...- Dijo Shun mientras daba la espalda a Pandora para después perderse entre ese paisaje lleno de árboles, al parecer se sintió un poco mal al escuchar a Pandora hablarle así, pero en el fondo, sabía que era cierto. Mientras tanto Pandora bajo la mirada, su felicidad fue reemplazada por un instante por un momento de tristeza y soledad, la verdad ella no quería que Shun se alejara de ella, pero sentía que debía ser así.

Shun regreso al santuario.

- Hey Shun, llegas más temprano hoy - dijo Kiki cuando lo vio pasar por Aries, Shun solo asintió con la cabeza sin voltear a verlo - ¿Te sucede algo? - pregunto Kiki al notar la mirada perdida de Shun.

- No Kiki... es solo que... estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo - respondió mientras seguía caminando, sin muchos ánimos de conversar.

_- Esto es bastante extraño -_ Pensó Kiki al notar a Shun de esa manera. Al final llegó a la casa de Virgo, bajo su armadura, la vio y contemplo, después intentó de nuevo concentrarse, se colocó en posición de flor de loto y nuevamente se concentro, su manos las puso de tal forma que creara un vacío dejándolas descansar en su rezago.

-_Para meditar se necesita desconectarse del mundo y a la vez estar en él_… - pensaba Shun intentando concentrarse. Entonces concentro sus cosmos, intentó relajarse lo más posible, pero también estar atento a cualquier peligro.

Estuvo algún tiempo intentando meditar, pero había algo que siempre lo desconcentraba, algún sonido, alguna ráfaga de aire, aunque estuviera solo no podía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?- Se preguntó fastidiado, decidió darse por vencido ese día, aunque era muy temprano para hacerlo. Se dirigió a la pequeña habitación dentro de la casa donde dormía y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Miró el techo y sonrió, otra vez como en varias otras había hecho lo mismo.

Pensaba en aquella pregunta que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, necesitaba, ansiaba la respuesta, pero no la hallaba. Tal vez meditar no lo haría llegar a Buda, tal vez Buda acudiría a él, no lo sabe, está confundido y perdido entre varias cosas que lo atormentan.

Pero fue ahí cuando volvió a sentir su cosmos, sentía como lo llamaba y fastidiado se levantó de su cama y salió de su casa, otra vez a salir del santuario.

-¿Shun, a donde vas?-Preguntó Kiki cuando lo vio pasar nuevamente por la casa de Aries.

-Voy a entrenar.- Contesto algo molesto.

-Pero acabas de regresar hace apenas una hora…

-No importa, volveré a entrenar- Respondió entre molesto y fastidiado. Kiki se preguntó por qué un cambio de actitud tan brusco en Shun, el cual no era normal. Decidió no entrometerse, pero aún así le preocupaba.

Shun siguió su camino y nuevamente llegó a la cabaña donde se hallaba Pandora, ella tocaba una hermosa melodía con su arpa, la observo desde la ventana y al escucharla tocando tan suave melodía en tonos tranquilos, hizo que se tranquilizara un poco. Pero entonces tocó a su puerta diciendo su nombre.

-Pandora ábreme- La llamó desde afuera.

-¿Shun? ¿A qué has vuelto? Creí que te pedí que no regresaras.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo no quieres que regrese si siento tu cosmos llamándome a cada instante?- preguntó algo molesto.

-¿Mi cosmos?

-Sí, tu cosmos, hace una semana que lo he estado sintiendo, no me deja meditar aparte, y solo siento que me llama a través de él.

-Pero sí yo no te he llamado.

-¿Entonces como me explicas esto?

-Pues…

-Pandora, no me gusta que juegues así.

-Pero es verdad Shun, yo no estoy jugando, enserio, no te he llamado con mi cosmos.

-¡¿Entonces por qué lo siento?- preguntó fastidiado.

-Tranquilízate, mira, si quieres puedes pasar a sentarte y ahora veremos porque, ¿sí? No te alteres.

-Bueno… ya estoy aquí… bien.- Shun aceptó y pasó a la cabaña, se sentó en un sofá de la pequeña sala y Pandora le ofreció algo de té para que se relajase. Ella se sentó a lado de él y comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema.

-Entonces… ¿dices has estado sintiendo mi cosmos llamándote?

-Sí.

-Pues es algo bastante extraño, yo no he encendido mi cosmos todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, solo lo hice una vez cuando meditaba hace algunos días…

-Pero es que lo siento tan claro…- Shun prestó atención a sus palabras.- ¿Meditabas?

-A sí es… hace algo de tiempo que no medito, eso hace que me relaje.

-¿Y cómo logras hacerlo?- Preguntó interesado.

-Sencillo, simplemente debes vaciar tu mente… despejar tus dudas y encontrar contacto con tu entorno.

-Hablas de ello como si fuera muy fácil- Le dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Es fácil cuando logras relajarte, en un principio si tienes muchas dudas e inquietudes atormentando tu mente y no logras despejarlas por un momento entonces no lo lograras.- Explico sencillamente.

-Y ¿desde cuándo lo haces?- Preguntó Shun al notar que Pandora sabía un poco del tema.

-Desde que era pequeña.- Contestó fácilmente.- Mi padre tenía un trabajo muy agitado, así que para relajarse lo hacía y me enseñó a mí a cómo hacerlo. Además todos los años que viví dirigiendo el ejército de Hades no era fácil.

-El ejército de Hades… debió ser duro para ti…- Mencionó Shun mirando perdidamente en el fondo de su taza de té.

-No tanto como lo debió haber sido para ti.- Mencionó ella bajando la mirada. Shun volteo la mirada y le sonrió cálidamente a Pandora, sonrisa a la cual ella no pudo evitar responder con otra.

-Cierto… pero es algo que ya ha pasado…- dijo calmadamente.

-Aún no comprendo cómo alguien como tú, lleno de amor, pudo haber soportado todo el odio que había dentro de Hades.- Mencionó Pandora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hades era un dios muy cruel… bastante, y te diré que yo al igual que él, reencarno poco antes de que él lo haga para cuidarlo y protegerlo… aunque no recuerdo que fui en mi vida pasada… y una vez… el dios Thanatos me mencionó en forma de burla que ningún envase de Hades a logrado sobrevivir cuando este lo deja… en ninguna de sus reencarnaciones…-Mencionó tristemente.

-Pero yo sí lo hice…

-Tal vez es porque eres un caballero de Athena, eres más fuerte de lo acostumbrado… además.- En ese instante Pandora levanta la mirada hacia los ojos de Shun, con un brillo especial.- Me sorprendes… eres algo diferente a lo normal….- Shun la mira con duda e incomprensión.- Me sorprende que siendo tu un caballero de Athena, que has librado batallas feroces… tu corazón sigue siendo tan puro, tan limpio, y nunca deseas el mal para los demás… puedo sentir en tu cosmos lo pacifico de tu alma.

Shun no sabía si quiera que pensar en esos momentos o como responder a aquel comentario, solo la miro, observo a Pandora, cruzaron miradas… ambos enmudecieron… solamente se contemplaban el uno al otro, por un momento, sintieron una clase de afecto entre ambos…

-Yo no comprendo cómo pudiste soportar todos esos años a Hades…- Mencionó Shun que no dejaba de mirarla, pero en ese instante ella bajo la mirada.

-Lo sé… pero fue… tal vez, el solo hecho de que me aferre a la idea de que Hades era mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Sí, Hades nació de mi madre… asesinando a toda mi familia con su poder, solo yo quede con vida para protegerlo y cuidarlo, y también para hallar al envase de Hades en este siglo…- Mencionó con algo de pena.- Perdóname...

-¿Por que?

-Por que yo soy la causa por la cual tuviste que haber sufrido este destino.

-No te preocupes por ello Pandora...- Le dijo suavemente.- Se dice que nada sucede por casualidad, todo es por una razón... y sí no hubieras aparecido en aquel momento y Hades se hubiera apoderado de alguien más entonces es ese alguien tal vez ya estaría muerto... lo que quiere decir que fue mejor que lo hicieras conmigo... además se aprende una cosa de cada experiencia que se vive...- Shun sonrió por lo bajo.- Es algo gracioso y que siempre me he preguntado...

-¿Que cosa?

-Bueno...- Shun pensó que tal vez Pandora podría tener la tan ansiada respuesta que buscaba, y aunque ella no la tuviera, un punto de vista diferente no le caería mal, así que decidió preguntarle. Pandora lo escucho y prestó atención, a su interrogante, y las razones por las cuales no podía hallar respuesta, y por que atormentaba tanto tiempo a su corazón...- Y eso es...

-Shun...

-¿Tú que crees Pandora?

-Bueno... sinceramente, tal vez mi opinión no sirva de mucho.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Por que la respuesta a la pregunta que quieres no se halla en libros o en otras personas... debes hallarla tú... y buscarla en lo más profundo de tu ser... Shun, tu ya tienes la respuesta, es solo que no la vez.- Le respondió como si fuera algo tan sencillo. Shun notó que la respuesta que le daba Pandora le hacía recordad un poco a Ikki, en cierta manera se parecía un poco a él...

-Gracias... tienes mucha razón.- Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es día, Pandora no se había dado cuenta, de que tal vez había encontrado al fin al hermano que tanto había anhelado, al que tanto quería, y Shun no se había dado cuenta, de que al fin había encontrado a ese alguien que lograba dejar ese vacío que dejaba Ikki cuando se marchaba. Es día habían encontrado en ambos a un hermano...

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

Wuju ya tenía algo olvidado este fic :P

Pero espero el segundo capi les haya gustado, xD

Ya saben, cualquier critica o comentario es muy bien recibida.

Saludos...


	3. ¿Así se siente?

**¿Así se siente?**

Y después de todo… ¿Qué era lo que los unía? Prácticamente habían sido hermanos, tal vez no de sangre, pero hermanos después de todos. Un sentimiento ahogado en el pecho de ambos, y es que, en ese mismo instante sintieron como la soledad que alguna vez los había embargado, se desvanecía poco a poco.

¿Qué era ella para él? ¿Una extraña acaso? Nunca la conoció del todo bien, pues al parecer ella siempre se mostro fría ante los demás cuando él la conoció. Pero… él, desde el primer instante que la vio, lo comprendió, no hacían falta acciones o palabras para comprenderlo, pues podía sentirlo. Recordaba aquella mirada que cruzaron, cuando aquel castillo estaba por derrumbarse, como ella ignoró los gritos de Seiya, pero cuando él la llamo… pudo observar en sus ojos… la bondad que habitaba en su alma, cuando cruzaron miradas… pudo sentir el amor que aún habitaba en ella, lo sintió…

Y… ¿Qué era él para ella? Su corazón se decía ser "el más puro de toda la tierra" pero notaba como el no hacía alarde de ello. La primera vez que lo vio… la primera vez que observo sus esmeraldas mirarla a ella… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Puesto que en esa ocasión volvió a sentir lo que hace tiempo había quedado perdido en ella, y había sido oscurecido por aquel al que llamaba "hermano" pero no fue más que una simple esclava. Cuando escuchó su suave voz, tan solo con una simple palabra "espera" le fue suficiente para haber sido atraída por aquel caballero de cabellos verdes… y no sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero él, le hacía sentir seguridad, puesto que es completamente diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, su amor la llenaba.

Ambos se miraron con curiosidad, se perdían entre el tono suave de sus pupilas, se conocían mutuamente, aunque no dijeran nada, el silencio les ayudo a contemplarse, nadie dijo nada y solamente las sonrisas hicieron aparición por si solas.

Se conocieron, por lo menos, hablaron y hablaron… como si no lo hubieran hecho durante días, tenían tanto que decir, y tanto que escuchar. Pero aunque ellos no lo quisieran así, el tiempo transcurría, y él debía irse.

- Ya es tarde- Mencionó Shun observando por la ventana el cielo oscuro de la noche.

- Me parece que sí- Dijo ella con algo de tristeza, pues eso significaba solo una cosa, el momento había llegado, él debía irse.

- Me gustaría visitarte mañana- Le dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Enserio?- Preguntó ella con esperanza.

- Claro que sí, además… quisiera pedirte un favor- Shun enrojeció un poco.

- ¿Un favor? ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno… me gustaría saber… sí tú…

- ¿Sí?

- Sí tú… ¿Me enseñas a meditar?

- ¿Meditar?

- Sí, por lo que veo, sabes algo al respecto.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es solo que… creo que debes alejarte de mí.- Le mencionó ella bajando al mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado.

- Es solo un presentimiento.

- ¿Un presentimiento?

- Sí, eso… no sé porque, pero creo que sí alguien se acerca a mi… posiblemente cosas terribles le sucedan.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Mi padres no son ya un ejemplo? Temó arruinarlo todo… como le he hecho, en varias ocasiones- Ella no quería mirarlo, él sonrío.

- No lo creo- Respondió el mirándola con ternura.

- ¿Qué?-Preguntó ella levantando la mirada.

- Tú no fuiste la que mató a tus padres, ni la que liberó a los dioses Hypnos y Thanatos- Afirmó él seguro de sus palabras.

- ¿A no?- Ella no comprendía bien de todo.

- Sí, no fuiste tú, simplemente fue el destino que fue deparado para ti, pero…- Él la miró a los ojos.- Sí temes lastimar a alguien más, si no te atreves a salir a buscar a alguien con quién charlar, entonces, te convertirás en la prisionera de su propio destino.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo creo Pandora, que cada uno tiene para sí un destino, pero creo también que los seres humanos tenemos la fuerza suficiente para cambiar ese destino- Ella sonrío.

- Comprendo- Le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.- Eso quiere decir… que yo decido mi destino.

- A sí es.

- Está bien Shun, te enseñaré.

- ¡Qué bien! – se sentía feliz, después de todo, al fin tendría a alguien que lo enseñará a meditar, tal vez ella no sería una clase de gurú o algo por el estilo, pero estaba seguro de que su enseñanzas lo ayudarían.

- Pero te advierto, que no hay mucho de lo que pueda enseñarte.

- Estoy seguro que con lo que sabes me bastará.- En ese instante él se levantó de su lugar.- Bien, es hora, debo irme, muchas gracias por el té, estuvo delicioso.- Sonrió para ella.

- No fue nada Shun.

- Entonces vendré mañana ¿a la misma hora?

- No, creo que debes venir temprano, en la mañana estará bien.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para que las enseñanzas perduren durante todo el día, por eso es mejor meditar en la mañana.

- Esta bien- El salió por la puerta.- Mañana vendré entonces.

- Te estaré esperando, adiós.

- Adiós- Se despidió antes de perderse entre el paisaje que esa noche dejaba apreciar. Pandora se quedo parada en la puerta por un momento y es que ¡Al fin tenía a alguien con quién charlar! Eso le hacía sentir algo que ella creía olvidado… ¿Era así como se sentía? ¿Así se sentía ser feliz? Suspiró y entró de nuevo a la cabaña, dejo de titubear, aquellas inseguridades dentro de ella debían desaparecer.

- _Yo decido mi destino…- _Se repitió así misma esa noche.

Mientras tanto, Shun seguí caminando, el camino ya estaba un poco oscuro, iba sumergido entre tantos pensamientos. Se sentía bien, puesto que para él Pandora ya era como su amiga, inclusive su hermana. Permanecieron hora platicando, y uno no se dan cuanta cuan maravillosa puede ser una persona si tan si quiera se atreviese a conocerla. Llegó al santuario.

- ¡Shun al fin llegas, comenzaba a preocuparme, ya es algo tarde! – Le mencionó Kiki cuando lo vio entrar a Aries. Shun le sonrió.

- No te preocupes Kiki, todo está bien- En ese instante se dirigió hacia él.- Yo quería disculparme.

- ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kiki dudoso.

- Bueno, por mi manera de responderte hace unas horas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Era eso! No te preocupes.- Le dijo sonriendo.- Yo también, comienzo a meterme en lo que no me importa.

- No, no es eso, solo que estaba un poco molesto, no es que me haya molestado el que me preguntarás.

- Pero no te preocupes, todo está bien, todos tienes derecho a molestarse incluyéndote.

- Gracias.- Shun le sonrió.

- Por lo que veo, ya vienes de buenos ánimos ¿no es verdad?

- Sí, claro, me siento bien.- Le dijo sentándose a su lado en las escaleras.

- Que bien amigo.- Kiki lo tomo por el hombro.- Eso me alegra.- Ambos contemplaron las estrellas.

- Sí…- Shun suspiró.- Bueno, ya es algo tarde, iré a Virgo.

- Claro, ¡adiós!

-¡Adiós Kiki!- Shun se levantó y se fue, al final volvió a terminar en la casa de Virgo. Se acostó en su cama con una sensación de tranquilidad, ese día, había conocido a la verdadera Pandora, aquella y eso le alegraba. Durmió, pero, para su mala suerte, esas pesadillas volvieron a atormentarlo.

_- Te equivocas… mi dulce niña… tú no decides tu destino ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Lo decido yo, siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será._- Aquel sujeto de mirada profunda sonrió.- _Desde el inicio de las cosas, desde que fuiste creada por los dioses, yo te salve, y ahora me debes tu incondicional servicio, por eso, no me fallarás._

Al día siguiente Shun despertó, otra vez el dolor en su cabeza, los sueños lo dejaban cansado, ya no sabía si dormir o pasa o noche en vela. Se levantó temprano, apreció su templo donde el reguardaba cuidado, y después de ello se fue, como lo había prometido, quería aprender. Bajo silenciosamente por las casas debajo de las suyas. Sonrió al pasar por Aries, pues escuchó los ronquidos de un pequeño niño que la cuidaba, Kiki se veía muy dulce durmiendo, pues después de todo, solo tenía doce años, aún era un niño, al que desde pequeño le fue encomendada la pesada tarea de cuidar Aries. Saliendo de Aries Shun comenzó a correr para hacer algo de ejercicio, hasta llegar a la cabaña de Pandora, donde ella ya lo esperaba.

- ¡Hola! – le dijo cuando la vio.

- ¡Hola Shun! – Ella sonrió.- Por lo que veo sí viniste.

- Claro, quiero aprender ¿comenzamos?

- Sí.- Ambos chicos se sentaron en el pasto, a fuera de la cabaña y en posición de Loto.- Bien Shun… ¿Ya habías meditado antes?- le pregunta Pandora.

- Bueno… sí, pero, nunca logro concentrarme.

- Entonces hay que intentarlo, escucha Shun, para concentrarte puede usar cualquier objeto.

- ¿Cómo?

- Debes fijar tu atención en algo, en una flor, en un paisaje, no hace falta tenerlo enfrente, en tu mente puedes recrear la escena, o inclusive puedes concentrarte en el flujo de tu propia respiración.

- Esta bien… lo intentaré.- En ese instante ambos chicos encendieron sus cosmos e intentaron concentrar su espíritu, aunque para Shun no era fácil. Cerraron los ojos y se mantuvieron así por un momento.

Varios días Shun estuvo visitando a Pandora, estuvo intentando concentrarse, pero al parecer no podía hacerlo, nunca lo lograba, "Debes vaciar tu mente" le decía Pandora, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, no era fácil.

- Esto no funcionará.- Dijo levantándose del pasto un día en que volvió con Pandora.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Shun? – Preguntó ella abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo, saliéndose de su meditación.

- ¡No puedo!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No puedo Pandora! ¡Por más que lo intentó no puedo vaciar mi mente! No comprendo cómo logras hacerlo.

- Sí sigues teniendo esa actitud nunca lo lograrás.- Afirmó ella levantándose del pasto y quedando a su altura.

- Tal vez la meditación no fue hecha para mí.- Mencionó decepcionado. Ella sonrió.

- La meditación es la manera que uno usa para muchas cosas, una de ellas es encontrar tu "yo" interno, en ese caso, todos tenemos uno, ¿Cómo no va estar hecha para ti? ¿Acaso tú no tienes un "yo interno"?- Le preguntó sonriendo.

- ¡Hey! ¿De qué te ríes?- fingió molestia Shun.- Te burlas de mi desgracia ¿Verdad?

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!- Dijo ella estallando en risa. Shun la miró con enojo, pero después él también comenzó a reír. Cuando terminaron de reír, Shun suspiró.

- Ojala fuera tan fácil como parece cuando tú lo haces.- Repuso mirando el pasto. Entonces Pandora tuvo una idea.

-Acompáñame.- Le dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

- ¿Acompañarte? ¿A dónde? – preguntó el tomándola.

- Ahora verás.- Entonces ella lo guió hasta aquel pequeño río donde Shun la había encontrado unos días atrás.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Pandora? – preguntó Shun estando a su lado, ambos se hallaban a la orilla del río.

- Para esto.- Entonces Pandora, hábilmente empujó a Shun al río, haciéndolo empaparse por el agua, inclusive la salpico a ella.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó levantándose un poco, aún seguía dentro de aquel río.

- Dime Shun.- Le dijo ella.- ¿En qué pensabas cuando caías?

- ¿En qué pensaba?- volvió a preguntar extrañado cuando salió del río.

-Así es ¿En qué pensabas?

-Yo… yo… no lo sé ¿eso qué importa?

- ¿pensabas en tu hermano?

- No.

- ¿Pensabas en el santuario?

- No.

- ¿Pensabas en todos aquellos pensamientos que no te dejan concentrarte cuando meditas?

- No.

- ¡Ahí esta!

- ¡¿Qué?

- Shun…- Pandora sonrió.- Lo único que hice fue vaciar tu mente.

- ¿Vaciar mi mente?

- Sí, cuando caías no pensabas en nada fijo, simplemente vivías el momento, eso es lo que necesitas ¡Vivir el momento! – Le dijo mirándolo y feliz le sonrió. Shun se quedó pensando, era cierto, no había pensado en nada cuando caía, simplemente lo vivió, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba.- Cuando vives el momento, puedes encontrar la dulzura de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, como escuchar la sinfonía del río corriendo a su cauce, o el simple aleteo de una mariposa, porque, en ese instante, tu mente no está fija en otras cosas… solo vivir.- Terminó de decir ella. Shun la contemplo.

- _Vaya ¡que maneras de enseñar!- _Pensó él, pero en cierto modo ella tenía razón, se le hizo fácil comprender.

- Vivir el momento…

- Así es- Afirmó ella. En ese instante Shun sonrió.

- Claro que lo voy a hacer.- Dijo con un sonrisa pilla.

- ¿Qué significa esa sonrisa? – preguntó Pandora dudosa.

- Eh, no, nada.- Le respondió mientras sonreía por lo bajo.- ¡Solo esto!- le dijo mientras la empujaba al río.

- ¡No, que haces!- le gritó antes de caer. Entonces el comenzó a reír. ¡Oye! – reclamó ella sentada adentro de aquel río.

- ¿Qué no viviste el momento? – él reía.

- Claro- Ella también sonrió. Él le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?- Entonces cuando tomo su mano, ella lo atrajo hacía el río, haciendo que Shun cayera nuevamente en el.

- ¡Oye!- le reclamó.

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntó ella riendo.- ¡¿No viviste el momento?

- ¡Ahora verás! – Shun comenzó a mojarla con la misma agua del río.

- ¡Espera, no! – Pandora intentaba cubrirse del agua.- ¡Yo no me quedo atrás!- Entonces ella uniéndose a la batalla comenzó a mojarlo con el agua de aquel río, mientras reían. Ambos parecían niños pequeños jugando en el agua, eran felices así. Después de jugar por un momento, ambos tomaron tiempo para respirar, pues la risa y el agua les quitaba mucho aire.

Entonces voltearon la mirada para sí mismos, se contemplaron y Shun observó lo hermosa que se veía Pandora de esa manera. Pero de pronto, una extraña sensación, un extraño sentimiento, una extraña ansiedad le invadió.

- _¿Por qué de pronto siento estos deseos?_- se preguntó, y bajo la vista a los labios de Pandora, y no sabía por qué, sentía el deseo de probar la dulzura en ellos, era una extraña sensación que le invadió de repente. Se quedo anonadado contemplando los pequeños labios de Pandora.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó ella al notar su distracción y mirada perdida.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?- preguntó él saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Shun, que sucede? Te noto distraído.

- No… no es nada.- Sonrió.- Creo que debemos irnos, ya comienza a darme algo de frío.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón.- Entonces Shun se levantó y ayudo a Pandora a incorporarse, después de ellos regresaron a la pequeña cabaña. Esa noche Shun regresó con la duda en su mente, ¿Qué fue esa extraña ansiedad?

No sabía decir a ciencia cierta el porqué de esos deseos, pero decidió no pensar en ello. Pandora era su amiga, su hermana, no debía pensar así de ella. Aquella noche, Shun no volvió a soñar lo que estaba acostumbrado. De un día a otro sus sueños cambiaron al igual que sus sentimientos. Al parecer lo que Pandora le dijo le había servido, ahora lograba concentrarse de una mejor manera, ahora la sensación de encontrarse así mismo era sencillamente maravillosa.

Con el paso de los días aprendió realmente a vivir.

¿Era así como se sentía? Se preguntaba, ¿Era así como se sentía la felicidad? ¿Era así como se sentía vivir? Poco a poco Shun comenzó a mostrar una actitud más dulce, más alegre, y eso no paso desapercibido por los chicos del santuario.

- Dime Shun ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando sales del santuario? –Preguntó Hyoga una noche mientras caminaba juntos en las escaleras para subir a Virgo, después de haber cenado en la casa de Leo.

- Nada, simplemente practico, eso es todo.- Le mencionó el sonriendo, inclusive Hyoga notó que Shun había comenzado a caminar con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó impresionado.- ¿Entonces como le haces para verte así, de tranquilo, y alegre? ¿No será que ya te habrás enamorado? – Preguntó Hyoga con una sonrisa pícara.- No recuerdo haberte visto así de alegre desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué te hace creerlo? – preguntó Shun cuando llegaron a la entrada de Virgo. Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- Pues todos los días que regresas al santuario, llegas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Además ¡Ya hasta te pareces a Shaka! ¿Por que caminas con los ojos cerrados? - preguntó Hyoga mirándolo.

- Te sorprenderás al experimentar todo lo que tus otros sentidos pueden hacer y apreciar, lo que normalmente no sentimos, ya que son opacados por la vista- Respondió sonriendo. En ese instante choco con un pilar de la entrada.

- Sí, como chocar y golpearte en el rostro- Hyoga comenzó a reírse. Shun abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacía el con enojo.

- Aún no lo controlo bien ¿contento? - le respondió con enojo en su voz, pero después de ello comenzó a reír con Hyoga. Después de reír Shun suspiró y contemplo el cielo lleno de estrellas.- Sabes Hyoga... Creo que sí me he enamorado.

- ¡¿Enserio?- preguntó Hyoga abriendo los ojos, ya que el solo lo había dicho en son de broma.- ¡¿Y quién es la chica?- preguntó de inmediato. Shun sonrió ante su intriga.

- Me he enamorado de la vida, eso es todo.- Respondió el ante la decepción de Hyoga.

- Umm... yo creo que aún no me has dicho toda la verdad.- Le dijo él con una sonrisa pilla. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

_-Ríe mientras puedas Andrómeda, disfruta tu vida ahora que la tienes, por que no te has dado cuenta, de que has marcado el comienzo de tú final._

Continuará...


	4. El último sueño

**El último sueño**

Ambos rieron complacidos de su propia presencia, como viejos amigos que eran, compartir sus experiencias les era por demás agradable, pues yacía algo de tiempo que no hablaban como los amigos que eran.

Hyoga permaneció por algún tiempo ahí junto a Shun, ambos se sentaron en las escaleras de Virgo, observando, contemplando, el extenso cielo y las diversas estrellas…

- Hace tanto que el cielo dejo de llorar…- menciono Shun mirando atentamente las estrellas

- A sí es amigo.- Le respondió Hyoga mirando a su lado.- Ya hace mucho tiempo… Quién lo diría ¿no?

- Es verdad… pareciera que la ocasión en que logramos detener el gran eclipse haya sido tan solo hace unos cuantos días…

- El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido…

- Es verdad.- En ese instante Shun sonrió, y decidió preguntar algo a Hyoga.- Dime Hyoga…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Alguna vez has besado?

- ¿Qué?- Hyoga se sonrojó un poco.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Quiero saber…

- ¿Tú has besado?

- Primero respóndeme tú.

- ¿Y para que quieres saber?

- ¿Me vas a responder o no?- Preguntó Shun al notar que al parecer Hyoga en vez de responder preguntaba.

- Este bien, está bien, pero cuando te diga tú también me dirás ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro- Shun sonrió.

- Sí…- Respondió apenado.- Pero… solo una vez…

- ¿Solo una vez?- se sorprendió.

- Sí, solo una vez.

- ¿Y con quién?- una sonrisa pilla se dibujo en el rostro de Shun.

- Pues… fue con Eris… hace algo de tiempo…

- ¿Eris?

- Sí, pero cuando sucedió, desde aquella ocasión no la he vuelto a ver…

- Comprendo.

- Bueno, vas tú- le dijo Hyoga con sonrisa pilla, ahora fue Shun el que se sonrojó.

- Este… pues…

- Vamos puedes decirme- le intentó dar ánimos.

- Eh… yo…- Shun suspiró.- No… nunca he besado a alguna chica.

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntó Hyoga impresionado.- ¡¿Cómo que nunca has besado a alguna chica?

- Pues es verdad…

- ¡¿Shun tienes diecisiete años y nunca has besado?

- Por favor Hyoga, solo me ganas por un año y solo has besado una vez, no hay mucha diferencia…

- Sí, pero sí tú eres muy querido entre las chicas…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó extrañado.

- Pues ¿que no recuerdas el torneo galáctico? Además varias aprendices del santuario han salido por tu culpa…

- ¡¿Enserio?

- Sí, ¿Qué no lo sabías?

- No…

- Pues llevas varias semanas saliendo del santuario, ya ni sabes que es lo que pasa por aquí…- Shun no lo creía ¿varias aprendices? ¿Fuera por su culpa? decidió no atormentarse y no pensar en ello.

- Y dime Hyoga… ¿Qué se siente besar?- preguntó de nuevo Shun.

- ¿Qué?- este interrogatorio por parte de Shun era algo extraño.- Haber haber haber… primero dime... ¿por qué quieres saber?

- Bueno yo… tengo curiosidad.- Shun se sonrojó.- eso es todo…

- ¿Y por que de pronto tanta curiosidad?- Hyoga comenzó a sospechar.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo sentir curiosidad?

- No pero…- En ese instante Hyoga sonrió.- ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó sonriendo.

- ¿Sabías que?- preguntó Shun confundido.

- ¡Sabía que había una chica de por medio!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué te hace creer eso?- Shun se sonrojó más.

-¿Por que otra razón llegarías al santuario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de pronto sentirías curiosidad por saber que se siente besar?- preguntó hábilmente.

- Pues yo…

- Vamos Shun ya dilo…

- Pero… yo… no sé…- Shun suspiró al notar la mirada acusadora que Hyoga le estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos.- Está bien, está bien, sí hay una chica.

- ¡¿Enserio? – Hyoga se sorprendió.- Al principio solo bromeaba…

- ¡Hyoga!- él comenzó a reír, después de reír preguntó.

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada?- preguntó impaciente.

- Bueno… yo la quiero… pero solo como amiga, inclusive una hermana… pero nada más…

- ¿Entonces que tiene que ver todo esto de besar?

- Pues yo no lo sé…

- Vamos Shun, ya dime ¿la conozco?

- Pues... algo...- Shun no sabía como responder, no podía decirle "Sí, se trata de una chica que murió hace años".

- ¿Es Shina?

- No...

- ¿Marín?

- ¿Estas loco? Seiya me mataría...

- Tienes razón... ummm- Hyoga comienza a pensar.- ¿Y que hay de tu amiga que conociste en isla Andrómeda?

- ¿June?

- Sí, ella...

- Pue no la he visto desde aquella ocasión que la deje en el Hospital.- Mencionó Shun tristemente.- La extraño...

- ¿Pero si no es ella quién más?- En ese instante Hyoga abrió los ojos por completo.- ¡Oh por todos los dioses!

- ¿Que?

- ¡Estas hablando de Saori!

- ¡No claro que no!

- ¡Vamos Shun admítelo! ¡No hay nadie más!

- ¿Y que te hace creer que es ella?

- ¿Quién más seria? La conoces desde hace años, son buenos amigos, siempre sonríes cuando hablas con ella...

- Pero somos amigos, AMIGOS.- Recalcó Shun la última palabra.- Yo la quiero y aprecio, pero como mi amiga, y recuerda que ella también es Athena, y por esa razón yo la respeto como se debe, no podría pensar en nosotros dos de esa manera.

- Pero...

- ¡Que no!

- Mmm... ¿Entonces quién es? ¿Thetis?

- Apenas y la conozco.

- ¿Flare?

- No la he visto desde hace años.

- ¿Miho?

- ¿Que crees que va a estar haciendo Miho aquí en Grecia?

- Mmm tienes razón...- Hyoga se quedo pensando por un bueno rato.- No, me doy, ¿De quién se trata?

- Pues... no se sí deba decirte.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie que se encuentra aquí en Athenas ¡Y ya te estoy diciendo!- Exclama Shun dándose cuenta.- mejor hasta aquí le dejamos con la platica.

- ¡¿Que? ¿No me vas a decir?

- Te lo diré, de eso no hay duda, pero por ahora no. Ya es tarde, voy a dormir, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, aún te quedan escaleras por subir.

- Cierto, pero, prométeme que me dirás quien es esa chica.- Dice Hyoga con sonrisa pilla.

- Sí, no te preocupes.- Ambos chicos se levantan de las escaleras y se introducen en la casa de Virgo, uno para quedarse ahí, otro, para seguir su camino.

Aquella noche Shun se quedo pensando, era cierto, quería a Pandora como una hermana, pero no sabía como, no sabía por que, había estado teniendo esos deseos, que varias veces sentía cuando la veía. Pensó que tal vez era algo normal, por lo cuál decidió preguntarle a Hyoga, pero no le fue de mucha ayuda. Varios días atrás la meditación le ayudaba a deshacerse de esos deseos, pero siempre prevalecían, aunque claro, él nunca haría nada, ninguna acción sin el consentimiento de ella... ¿o sí?

Decidió dormir, después de todo, hace días atrás que soñaba con tranquilidad.

_- Desde muy pequeña, cuando tus ojos miraban con curiosidad el mundo en donde te hallabas, donde tu pureza era nuevo para todo, donde tu belleza hacía inclusive caer en la duda a cualquiera que se encontrará contigo, su corazón se debilitara ante tus palabras que salen de tu boca como miel pura, como el dulce néctar de las flores más hermosas, siempre fuiste la más bella y frágil, lamentablemente tu propósito es duro, y cruel, como inocente niña que esconde un oscuro y enorme mal detrás de sí . Al final, tu bondad y alegría lo único que hará, será llenar de amargura sus días._

- ¡Vamos Pandora! - Exclamó Shun a la siguiente noche, cuando ya se hallaba con ella en la pequeña cabaña.

- Todavía no estoy lista Shun.

- ¡Pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien!- intentó animarla.

- Pero... es que, no es fácil, no todos son como tú...

- Eso no importa, ya verás que no sucederá nada, ya varios amigos en el santuario me han preguntado que es lo que hago cuando salgo, ya no quiero seguirles mintiendo.

_- _Pero no puedo llegar así como sí nada, como sí lo que sucedió en el pasado nunca existió. No me siento lista.

- Algún día lo tendrás que hacer Pandora, además, estoy seguro que a Saori no le molestará, de seguro te recibirá con mucho gusto. Han pasado ya varios años, ninguno de ellos guarda rencor por tanto tiempo.- Pandora al notar que Shun seguiría insistiendo decidió darse por vencida, ya que hacía ya varias horas que el estuvo insistiendo y animándola a ir al santuario y ver de nuevo a los caballeros y a Saori. Suspiró resignada

- Esta bien, esta bien, ¿mañana dices?

- Sí, mañana, cuanto antes mejor- Sonrió Shun.

- Esta bien, eso haré.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme- Menciona Shun notando que a través de la ventana el cielo se notaba oscuro.

- ¡Dioses! ¡¿Shun, sabes que hora es?- Exclamó Pandora mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared.- ¡Es muy tarde!

- No, no lo creo, no hace mucho que llegue...- Dice Shun, y entonces voltea la mirada al reloj.- ¡Las 2:00 am!- gritó cayendo en cuenta de lo tarde que era.- Debo darme prisa.- Dice levantándose del sofá, y dejando la taza de té que Pandora le había invitado.

- ¡Rápido! ¡ Apresúrate!- Pandora sonríe al notar que Shun, por las prisas, choca una pierna con una esquina de la mesita del centro.

- ¡Auch!- exclama él y comienza a cojear.

- ¿Te duele?

- No, claro que no, es solo un pequeño raspón...

- Ya vez Shun, si no hubieras estado insistiendo, te hubieras dado cuenta de la hora, y ya te hubieras ido...

- El hubiera no existe.- Responde con una sonrisa. Pandora sonríe.- Ahora me voy, mañana vendré temprano por tí para llevarte al santuario.

- Sí.- En ese instante Pandora recordó.-Pero, Shun...- Lo llama.

- ¿Sí?

- Dices que tienes que subir cinco casas antes de la tuya ¿no?

- Sí ¿por que?

- ¿Y si despiertas a algún caballero y accidentalmente te ataca?

- ¡Cierto!.- exclamó Shun dándose cuenta.- No quiero ni imaginármelo, ni tampoco la explicación que tendría que darle a Saori por llegar tan tarde ¿Y ahora que hago?

- Sí quieres puedes quedarte aquí, en el sofá esta noche, y mañana cuando vayamos al santuario puedo explicarle a Saori.

- No, pero, yo no quiero molestarte.

- No es ninguna molestia Shun.- Pandora sonrío.- ¿O prefieres quedarte a las afueras del santuario toda la noche?- En ese instante Shun se imagina a sí mismo, durmiendo afuera en el frío de la noche.

- Pensándolo bien... ¿segura que no te molesta que me quede?- Ella ríe.

- No claro que no, iré a traerte unas cuantas mantas.- Pandora saca algunas cuantas mantas de su habitación y se las entrega a Shun, el se acomoda en el sofá, y después de ello, Pandora se despide de él y se dirige a su habitación. Y después de unos minutos comienzan a soñar...

- _Perdóname- Y de nuevo aquel sueño comienza a atormentar su mente.- Yo quisiera que esto fuera diferente...- Susurra ella. Pero esta ves se ve a si mismo gritando fuertemente, observa su cuerpo, su piel tornada de un color oscuro, y el collar... y lo reconoce... no, no es un collar y después de ello logra observar algunas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, la duda aún habita en su corazón, aún habita el miedo..._

- ¡No!- grita fuertemente, después de ello, sus gritos aumentan el volumen, Pandora al escucharlo sale de inmediato de su habitación y comienza a mecerlo.

- ¡Shun! ¡despierta!

- ¡No, por favor no!- grita él.

- ¡Shun!- Grita fuertemente Pandora, y Shun abre los ojos, la ve ahí con él y se tranquiliza, su respiración es agitada, suda frío, y siente como el escalofrío le recorre la espalda. En ese instante Pandora nota el pecho de de Shun demasiado caliente, con su mano mueve un poco su playera del cuello para dejarla ver mejor, ahí las marcas del collar se divisan en su piel. Como sí estuviera hirviendo y el tacto con su piel nuevamente las dejara impregnadas.- Shun... ¿que... que es esto?- pregunta intrigada mientras veía las marcas.

- ¿Que cosa?- pregunta él controlando su respiración.

- Estas marcas, en tu cuello... ¿que sucedió?

- ¿Marcas?- pregunta él.- No puede ser... otra vez no...- menciona recordando él sueño anterior, cuando ya había sucedido lo mismo, pero esta vez el dolor era más intenso.

- ¿Te duele?- preguntó ella mientras con delicadeza rosa con su mano su piel.

- ¡Auch!- eso dio su respuesta.

- Traeré algo para calmar el dolor.- Shun asiente con la cabeza, y ella se dirige a la cocina, después se levanta y se sienta en el sofá. En ese instante el mismo mira las marcas y se pregunta a sí mismo ¿Por que ahora? Cuando su vida comenzaba a tomar sentido, la duda nuevamente invadía su corazón. Pandora regresa con un trapo húmedo, y un recipiente de agua de rosas, después de ello, se sienta a su lado y comienza a sanar sus heridas, él se quita la playera, su espalda tiene marcas también del collar.

- ¿Te duele?- pregunta ella mientras le calma el dolor delicadamente con el trapo.

- No... auch.- intenta mostrarse fuerte.

- ¿Shun?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por que tienes estas marcas? ¿Que sucedió?- pregunta Pandora mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Por que comenzaste a gritar?- se preocupa.

- Yo...- él titubea.

- Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme.- le sonríe y él suspira.

- Yo... no... no lo sé...- dice al fin.

- ¿no lo sabes?

- Sí, no lo sé.

- ¿Por que? ¿Es la primera vez que sucede?

- No- menciona cabizbajo.- Días antes de encontrarte, había estado teniendo sueños extraños, y que me quitaban del dormir, pero cuando comencé a meditar contigo, comenzaron a cesar. No se por que ahora regresaron.

- ¿Sueños?

- Sí...- Pandora lo mira con dulzura.

- Aún hay duda en tu corazón ¿verdad?- El asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Todavía no hallas la respuesta que tanto quieres encontrar?

- No... al principio creí que tal vez Buda me respondería, al principio creí que la meditación me ayudaría a encontrarla, pero simplemente no la halló.- Menciona decepcionado.- Dijiste que la tenía yo mismo, que estaba en mí... pero no la he encontrado.

- No debes darte por vencido, aún es muy temprano para descubrir los secretos que esconde el universo.- Ella coloca una mano en la mejilla de él, lo mira como un niño pequeño con muchas dudas, cuando para él, el mundo es grande, cuando en realidad solo es un pequeño punto en un enorme espacio.- Todo llegará a su tiempo...- le dice con suavidad.

- No se cuanto más podré esperar...

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que cargas con la duda en ti?

- Cuatro años...- menciona tristemente.

- Has esperado cuatro años, no cuesta mucho esperar un poco más ¿o sí?- le sonríe. Shun nota como ella intenta darle ánimos, se pierde en su mirada, y, nuevamente siente esos deseos, siente que su alma no estará tranquila sí no lo hace ahora, el tenerla así de cerca, que casi puede sentir su respiración, su esencia, respirar su aroma, sentir los latidos de su propio corazón... Ambos se cruzan en una mirada que pareciera infinita, y de un instante a otro, en una acción rápida e inesperada de ambos, unen su labios en un dulce beso.

La primera vez que experimentan esta clase de sensaciones, ambos, y dejándose llevar por los deseos, se permiten a sí mismos profundizar el beso, no sabían por que o sí estaba bien, lo único que sabían era que gustaban de estar así con su presencia. Poco a poco Pandora comienza a recostarse en el sillón, y Shun la sigue quedando arriba de ella, comienza a sentir como sus suaves y delgadas manos recorren su espalda desnuda, y el se permite acariciar su cintura por debajo de su blusa para dormir, y comienza a sentir que esta comienza a molestarle, así que en un movimiento rápido la arranca de su delgada y definida silueta dejando al descubierto el hermoso pecho le la chica, invitándolo a más, y vuelve a besar sus labios, ella se permite acariciarle a su placer cada parte de su cuerpo que ella desee, con su manos izquierda le acaricia la espalda, mientras que con su mano derecha pone presión en la nuca del chico obligandolo a profundizar el beso, acción a la cuál el no opone resistencia. Se deshace del beso puesto que la falta de aire lo pide, pero entonces él comienza a besar su cuello con delicadeza y ella produce sonidos de placer por este hecho, Shun dirige sus manos por detrás de Pandora, disponiéndose a desabrochar el sostén de la chica, y antes de quitárselo, siente un tremendo escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y cayendo en cordura, se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, dejando de besarla se levanta bruscamente, con sus manos se recarga en el sofá, su rostro queda arriba de él de ella, ambos se miran, no sabían que decir, no sabían que hacer, solo se siguen mirando en silencio.

Después de unos segundos Shun habló.

- Creo que es hora de dormir...- Menciona él sentándose en el sofá.

- Sí...- es lo único que responde ella y se sienta en el sofá, pero no lo evita y cuando él se voltea a mirarla recibe un abrazo inesperado y fuerte de ella.- Perdóname... - le susurra al oído, y recargando su rostro en su hombro comienza a llorar.- Lo siento...- le vuelve a decir con la voz entrecortada.

- No hay que perdonar- Shun siente la calideza de su abrazo y la corresponde, comienza a acariciar su espalda y cabellos haciendo así que ella se relajase un poco.- Tampoco hay por que llorar...

- Lo sé...- Y sus lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, lo abraza con más fuerza. Shun hace lo mismo, sabe que ella lo necesita, siente que debe protegerla, sabe la razón de sus lágrimas, se dispone a darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y la abraza hasta que ella se calme. Pandora llora, pero se alegra al saber que es Shun el que esta a su lado, y siente su amor y cariño la invaden, se siente segura en sus brazos. Sabes porque llora, sabe que es la primera vez que sentía esto, se sentía querida, apreciada, amada de esta manera, amor cual nunca en su vida recibió.

Cuando ella logro calmarse Shun le mostró su blusa haciendo que Pandora se sonroje y se la pone.

- ¿Ya esta todo bien?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Sí...- Le dice ella mientras se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y le sonríe. Shun le sonríe y nuevamente le regala un beso en la frente.

- ¿Quieres hablar?- pregunta él. Ella no sabe que decir, solo se queda callada.- Sé que quieres hacerlo.- La abraza y se susurra al oído.- Pero será cuando estés lista...

Prontamente la noche comienza a ceder al día, ambos durmieron juntos en aquel sofá, perdidos en su seguro abrazo.

_- Has hecho lo que tal vez nunca debiste hacer, la soledad de tu alma a sucumbido, te introdujiste en terrenos que jamás debiste haber invadido, y por ello pagarás por tus acciones._

_- Perdón.- suplica la niña frente a él, que siente el dolor intenso, ella llora, en ese instante levanta la mirada y logra ver sus ojos, sus cabellos ahora los ve con claridad, ahora lo ve.- Yo... te quiero...- susurra ella. No puede creerlo... ¿Por que lo haría?_

__Se despierta agitado, respira dificultosamente, mira a su lado, Pandora duerme tranquilamente, no puede hacer nada, y de pronto un profundo dolor le recorre el cuerpo, siente la piel hervir, tal y como en sus sueños, su cabeza esta apunto de estallarle del tremendo dolor que le invade. Su cosmos se enciende y se apga de manera violenta, grita fuertemente y la despierta.

- ¡Shun! ¡¿Que te sucede?- pregunta alarmada al verlo así, pero él no puede responder, ya que los únicos sonidos que emiten su boca son gritos de dolor, se lelva las manos a la cabeza y cierra los ojos, el dolor es insoportable.- ¡Shun!

En el santuario, fue Kiki el primero que lo sintió, y de inmediato se dispuso a teletransportarse, pero siente ese cosmos que días atrás lo había mantenido alarmado. Días atrás había notado a Shun más feliz, pero también había sentido un cosmos en él, pero no podía ser el de él, era diferente, y ese mismo cosmos no le permitía ir. Tendrá que ir caminando, pero antes de salir de Aries, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya ya están ahí junto a Saori.

- Kiki, será mejor que te quedes a cuidar Aries, nosotros iremos, seguiremos el cosmos de Shun.- Dio orden Seiya.

- Pero yo quiero ayudar a Shun.

- Es necesario que te quedes a cuidar, es la primera casa, debes estar al pendiente.- le dice Shiryu.

- Él estará bien.- Le afirma Hyoga y Kiki haciende con la cabeza.

- Saori ¿segura que quieres ir? Puede ser peligroso...- Seiya teme por su bienestar.

- Sí Seiya, estoy segura, Shun también es de mi importancia y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

- Esta bien... hay que ir de lo más rápido posible.- Dice Seiya, pero antes de que se vayan Kiki los detiene.

- ¡Esperen!- les grita.

- ¿Que sucede Kiki?- pregunta Hyoga.

- ¿Pueden sentir ese cosmos, diferente al de Shun?

- ¿Otro cosmos?

- Sí, otro cosmos.

- Que extraño, yo no siento nada.- Afirma Shiryu.

- Significa que hay alguien más con él, el cosmos es demasiado poderoso, tal vez al nivel de mi señora Athena.- Menciona Kiki- por favor tengan cuidado.

- Lo tendremos.- Dicho esto ellos junto a Saori salen del santuario.

Mientras tanto, Shun seguía gritando y Pandora no podía hacer nada, solo preocuparse, seguía gritando su nombre.

- ¡Shun! ¡¿Que sucede?- no respondía, solo seguía gritando. En ese instante deja de gritar, pero cae rendido al sofá, agotado y con sus ojos cerrados. Pandora lo mese, intenta despertarlo, pero él no responde, y ella ve claramente como pequeños destellos de luz comienzan a divisarse alrededor del cuello de Shun. Al final la luz termina y ella ve claramente lo que el.

- ¡El rosario de las 108 cuentas!- exclama ella.- ¡Del caballero dorado de Virgo! ¡¿Que esta haciendo aquí y ahora?- se pregunta intrigada, no sabía porque, intenta despertar a Shun pero el no responde, y en ese instante ella siente un cosmos violento y agresivo cerca de la cabaña, mira por la ventana, un hombre se divisa en la entrada y se aproxima a abrir la puerta.

Continuará...


	5. El primer mundo

**El primer mundo.**

Silencio.

Eso es lo único que escucha, no, espera, hay alguien ahí consigo, alguien lo acompaña, puede sentirlo.

¿Dónde está?

Ese lugar es muy conocido, en el pasa todos los días. En el amanece, en el duerme, en el solía meditar, en el solía mirar, siempre fue silencioso. Comienza a dar pasos, sigue siendo silencio, pero este no va acompañado por soledad.

¿Qué fue lo último?

Lo último… recuerda haber gritado, y el dolor no paraba, sentía la sangre hervirle, sentía la cabeza estallarle y la carne era como si la tuviera hirviendo en aceite. Recuerda haber gritado, recuerda haber escuchado sus gritos y los de ella. Su preocupación, pero no pudo hacer nada para calmarla. Y, cansado se dejo cerrar los ojos. Lo último que vio, fue a ella gritarle preocupada.

Levanta la vista, en la oscuridad que se divisa un poco enfrente de él, al final de la casa de Virgo. No sabe como llego ahí. Tal vez fue solo un sueño.

- ¿Solo un sueño?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

- Un sueño es lo que vives ahora.- Escucha una voz, es ese alguien que lo acompaña.

- ¿Quién eres?- Toma una posición defensiva, mira para todos lados, pero no ve a nadie. Mira hacia enfrente, hacia atrás, izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, pero no logra ver nada. De pronto, su paisaje comienza a cambiar y uno o un millón, el madala, muchos de ellos, en las paredes de Virgo. Mira hacia abajo, no ve el piso, solo un vacío, pareciera infinito y divisa oscuridad. Pareciera que caminará sobre nada.

- ¡¿Pandora?- El sujeto acaba de entrar a la cabaña, al mirarla queda sorprendido, la estupefacción en su rostro es fácil de notar. Pero luego mira que a su lado, el caballero de Andrómeda yace inconsciente.- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?

- I…Ikki.- El Fénix enciende su cosmos, dispuesto a encontrar un respuesta se dirige hacía Pandora, ella titubea, su cosmos es agresivo, es peligroso, es ardiente como el ave de fuego.

- ¡Contesta Pandora!- No le importa que ella esté viva ahora, busca la respuesta, Shun no está bien.- ¿Intentas llevarte de nuevo a Shun para que sea el cuerpo de Hades? ¡Responde!

Queda helada ante tales palabras, ella ¿nuevamente se llevaría a Shun para Hades? ¡No! ¡Ella no lo volvería hacer! No quiere pensar en ello, el caballero del Fénix se lo ha recordado, el dolor regresa a su pecho. No quiere recordar, no sabe porque, pero cree que esto es su culpa. Ikki se acerca, cada vez más, ¿estaría dispuesto a atacarla? Claro que sí, ella lo sabe, él busca un objetivo, pero si busca una respuesta, entonces no la atacará.

- ¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano?- Pregunta aún más molesto el Fénix, al sentir extraño el cosmos de Shun, observa el rosario.- ¿Qué hace ese rosario ahí? ¿Por qué se lo has puesto?

Pandora no puede decir nada, ¿Cómo responder a algo que ni ella misma sabe? Pero Ikki no le creerá. Ella estaba ahí, ella presenció todo lo que pasó. Sabe que el rosario se coloco ahí, tal vez por sí mismo. No fue ella, pero… no, sabe que no fue ella. Sigue en silencio, el Fénix sospecha aún más.- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?- grita fuertemente. Un sobresalto por parte de Pandora, no sabe que decir.

- Yo, no lo sé…- Logra susurrar. El Fénix está harto de su silencio, pero, en ese instante siente otros cosmos rodear la cabaña. Ahí, Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya y Saori, entran, Hyoga la reconoce, es la misma cabaña donde hacía unas semanas había encontrado a Shun solo. Observa a Pandora a su lado. Observan a Shun inconsciente. Esa extrañeza en su cosmos, y el rosario.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta Seiya de inmediato. Observan a Ikki, no saben que creer o que pensar.- ¿Quién le hizo esto a Shun?

- ¿Pandora? ¿A caso no habías muerto? – pregunta sin nada de sutileza Shiryu.

- Ikki ¿Qué Sucede aquí?- pregunta Hyoga.

- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto a Shun?- interroga de inmediato Saori. El ave Fénix sigue mirando a Pandora, y ella no tiene el valor si quiera de mirarlos a los ojos. Observa a Shun, voltea su mirada hacía él. Entonces mira ahí, sus ojos se abren al observar a Shun, al rosario, a su mano derecha.

- ¡Responde!- le vuelve a gritar Ikki.

- ¡Sha… Shaka!- Exclama Shun al ver aquel hombre de cabellos largos de hebras doradas aproximarse a él. Camina con los ojos cerrados, su rostro no aparenta si quiera buenos deseos.- ¡Estás vivo!- Exclama Shun impresionado.

- Silencio Andrómeda.- Sentencia en un tono de voz no muy amigable él.

- Shaka…

- He venido para llevarte Andrómeda.

- ¿Llevarme?- pregunta él confundido.- ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Tú me has traído hasta aquí?

- No puedo seguir permitiendo que alguien como tú cuide los templos de Virgo. Es mejor que queden inhabitados a que los proteja una persona que no es digna si quiera de ello.

- Pero… Shaka…

- No puedo creer que alguien como tú haya resguardado el cuidado de Virgo, ¡No puedo permitir tal osadía!

- Pero Shaka… ¿Tú eres el que ha hecho todo esto?

- Me he tomado la libertad de colocar el rosario de las ciento ocho cuentas sobre tu cuello para que te ubiques y logres divisar los días que te quedan de vida.- Dice Shaka mientras señala el rosario, es ahí cuando Shun se da cuenta de que lo trae puesto.- ¿Notas alguna diferencia en alguna de sus cuentas?- pregunta Shaka.

- Una se ha vuelto negra…- Shun observa, no logra comprender.

- Cada cuenta significa un día, al igual que un espectro, cada cuenta significa que uno de los males del mundo caerá sobre ti y tu cuerpo. Cuando las ciento ocho cuentas se tornen de color oscuro, tú morirás.

- Pero Shaka… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- Ya lo he respondido Andrómeda, no puedo creer que alguien como tú cuide la casa de Virgo. El signo de la Virgen representa pureza, y eso es algo que tú no tienes. Representa Justicia ¿Sabes tú que esto es justicia? El sufrimiento habita en tu corazón desde hace años. Esperaba mucho más de ti…

- Shaka…

- Una persona con un alma pura no se dejaría del sufrimiento, tu corazón se ha perdido. Sé que existe descontento en ti, eres egoísta por pensar solo en ti, y en la estúpida pregunta en la que te esfuerzas en encontrar la respuesta.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Claro que sí, buscas un respuesta a una pregunta que ni si quiera es segura.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hay algo que todavía no comprendes de la vida Andrómeda. Por esa razón, lo mejor será la transmigración de tu alma. Me encargaré ahora mismo de enviarte a uno de los seis mundos del Samsara.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Después de todo… prácticamente ya estás muerto.- Shun comenzó a sentir que Shaka concentraba su cosmos, ¿en realidad sería capaz de hacer tal cosa?

- ¡Caerás en el mundo del sufrimiento, tú mismo te lo has traído, así que ese será el mejor mundo para ti! ¡Aprende mientras tu alma transmigra miles de años en un mundo de tormento Andrómeda! ¡En el ciclo infinito del renacimiento a través de los Seis Mundos!

En ese instante una enorme luz emano de Shaka, Shun no supo que paso, pero cayó en aquel mundo, en el que sufrimientos vivía el hombre. En donde se consumían las almas en el océano de fuego, los ríos de sangre, las montañas mórbidas, suceda y oscuridad, lluvia de azufre, las almas corrían aterradas para esconderse de estos sufrimientos, pero cuando encuentran refugio, o creen encontrarlo, quedan encerrados en aquel refugio, y se rodean de enormes llamaradas de fuego, Shun logra escuchar sus gritos desde afuera. Este es, el infierno, el primer mundo.

- Aprende Andrómeda.- Extrañamente, una lágrima baja por la mejilla de Shaka.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: Capi muy corto, lo sé, pero jeje, las cosas han estado algo tensas y no he podido escribir como yo quisiera.<p>

Pobre Shun, la que le espera, en este capi no hubo mucho de Pandora, haber si el Fénix no intenta descontarse a la pobre.

¡Muchas gracias a todos/as por sus comentarios que me hacen muy feliz!

Actualizo este fic a petición de algunas de mis lectoras, espero les guste. Creo que tendré que pedir ayuda para que Shun o el Fénix no me fulminen xD

¡Saludos!


	6. Tarde o Temprano

**Tarde o Temprano**

Pandora no sabía qué hacer o que decir, no sabía si tendría algún caso darles una explicación ¿A caso ellos creerían a sus palabras?

Además… ¿Cómo poder explicar algo que ella no sabía? No sabía por qué estaba viva, no sabía por qué tenía esos presentimientos, no sabía por qué le sucedía esto a Shun. Solo sabía una cosa.

- ¡Contesta!- Le gritó el Fénix al notar que ella no decía nada. No dijo nada, simplemente se colocó a lado de Shun, se hincó a su lado, y tomó entre sus manos la mano de derecha de Shun. La miró fijamente, y, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla al observarla.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Seiya.

- Shun…- Susurró débilmente.- Perdóname.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- interrogo el Dragón.- ¿Tú le hiciste esto?- Ella volteo la mirada a todos ellos, y pudieron observar como sus ojos violetas inundados, que en ello reparaba la soledad. Saori la miró, se percató de una cosa.

- Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, por favor, salgan.- Ordeno ella.

- ¡¿Qué dices?- a Seiya esto no le pareció.- ¿Por qué quieres que salgamos?

- Por favor, háganlo.- Saori miró a Seiya.- Solo será por un momento.

- Pero…- Shiryu desconfió.

- No se preocupen, no ocurrirá nada.- Saori los miró intensamente, con suplica.- Confíen…

- De… de acuerdo…- Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu salieron de la cabaña, a excepción de Ikki.

- Yo me quedaré.- Afirmó autoritario.

- Ikki, por favor…- Le pidió Saori.

- Saori, por favor.- Ikki la miró fijamente.- No me pidas que abandone a mi hermano.

- Está bien.- Saori no se opuso ante esto, y de inmediato se dirigió a Pandora. Se arrodilló junto a ella.

- Ahora que ya no están ¿te sientes más cómoda? ¿Puedes decirme lo que ocurre?

- Bueno…- Pandora miró a Ikki que seguía de pie.- Lo que ocurre… es…

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- El primer mundo, también conocido como el infierno Andrómeda. Todos los que caen en este mundo, sufrirán sus tormentos. Son enviados aquí, según cuantas acciones malas hayan cometido. Lastimando a los demás, haciéndolos sufrir, así como tus pecados.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Tú mismo te has condenado a este mundo. Este es el juicio por tus acciones. Por aquellos a quienes lastimaste y privaste de la vida misma. Es hora, este será el mundo al que quedarás hasta tu próxima reencarnación.

- Shaka… - Shun intentó buscarlo con la mirada, pero, nunca lo encontró. De pronto, dejó de sentir su cosmos presente.- Me alegro que estés vivo…- Susurró al final.

Shun comenzó a andar por aquel mundo. Observó todo a su alrededor. Era simplemente horrible, las condenas, los castigos de las almas que sufrían ahí. Sus esmeraldas se cerraron al observar cuánto dolor embargaba a todas aquellas almas. El estaba encima de una montaña, hasta lo alto, posiblemente la más alta de ahí. Y podía observar todo.

A lo lejos, había almas que se hallaban en llanuras congeladas, completamente desnudos, congelados por las ventriscas heladas de hielo, mientras su piel se llenaba de ampollas y quemaduras y que, incluso se había tornado de un color rojo azul. A otras almas sus heridas se abrían y se abrían, siempre sangrado provocándoles aún más dolor. Algunas ventriscas de aire les rompían la piel congelada, como si de una simple cascara frágil se tratase, dejándose ver la carne y sangre, quedando al descubierto haciendo más profundo el dolor. ¡Inclusive su cuerpo terminaba hecho pedazos! Pues como cristal tan frágil se rompían en miles de pedazos, para que sus propios órganos se congelaran y después terminasen rompiéndose también.

Sus ojos se inundaron al ver tal infierno de castigo, al ver cuánto tormento sufrían aquellas almas. De esas bellas esmeraldas, las gotas casi de cristal, color rojo, brotaban, llorando amargamente al ver cual infierno de tormento. Volteó la mirada hacía otro lugar, puesto que ya no quería ver más. Pero el lugar con el que se topó después era mucho peor.

Miró al sur, y ahí, las almas se quemaban, pisando el piso tan ardiente como el rojo vivo, viviendo entre llamaradas, y ¡Cuan horrible era! ¡Las almas mismas se atacaban! Esas eran aquellas que se sentían miserables, que se clavaban espinas, desgarrando su piel ellas mismas, torturándose propiamente, se atacan a sí mismas pues tienen miedo ¿Miedo a quién? Tiene miedo a ser lastimadas, por eso ellas mismas se lastiman.

También mueren una y otra vez, calcinados, descuartizados, arrojados al fuego, al metal fundido, quemándose por completo. Inclusive, observaba las montañas mórbidas moverse, y aplastaba a todas las almas, dejando un gran rastro de sangre, tan horrible, tan profundo. El olor era fétido, y asqueroso. Había almas que eran quemadas en hornos gigantescos y ardientes, y nunca salían de ahí. Había almas a las cuales se les dibujaban líneas negras en todo el cuerpo, para que sus cuerpos fuesen cortados sangrantes como marcaban aquellas líneas.

Cerró los ojos profundamente, ¡era horrible! No podía si quiera verlo. De pronto el dolor se hizo presente en su propia alma. A su propio corazón.

- Sucede que…- Pandora cerró los ojos, profundamente.- Yo… bueno… Creo que esto, lo que sucede con Shun… es mi culpa.- En su voz se intentaba contener el llanto, un nudo se formo en su garganta.

- Pero Shun solo se desmayo… ¿No es así? ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Saori. Pandora, aún con la mano derecha de Shun entre sus manos, se la mostró a Saori.- ¿Qué… qué le pasó a su dedo?- preguntó Saori al notar, el pulgar en la mano de Shun se ha tornado color oscuro.

- Se ha tornado oscuro, al igual que una cuenta en el rosario.- Señaló Pandora con la mirada.

- ¿Qué quiere decir esto?- preguntó Saori.

- Ese rosario pertenecía a Shaka.- Habló Ikki seriamente.- Cuando una cuenta se tornaba oscura, significaba la muerte de un espectro. Lo uso durante la batalla de Hades.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver ese rosario ahora? ¿Tiene que ver con Hades?- La diosa miraba a Pandora fijamente.

- Sí una cuenta representa una muerte… lo más seguro, es que, cada vez que se torne una cuenta oscura, tal vez significa que está acabando con Shun.- Habló Pandora.- Lo está matando… poco a poco…- Y cedió al llanto en cuanto termino.

- ¡¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono Ikki y Saori.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?- interrogó alarmado Ikki.

- ¿Dudas de mis dudas?- preguntó Pandora.- No estoy segura… pero ¿Qué más podría ser?

- ¡¿Por qué le has hecho esto a Shun?- El Fénix encendió su cosmos.

- ¡Ikki tranquilízate!- Habló Saori.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?- Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu entraron en cuanto sintieron el cosmos de Ikki encenderse.

- ¡Nunca debí creerte!- Exclamó el Fénix.- ¡Tú siempre has sido como una víbora venenosa!- Pandora soltó un sollozo al escuchar estas palabras.

- Pandora ¡¿Tú lo hiciste?- preguntó Saori preocupada.

- Este es mi castigo, mi amargo sufrimiento, pena de mis penumbras.- Ella miró a Shun.- Por favor perdóname. Esta es mi maldición.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Saori.

- No lo sé, ¡No lo sé! Pero soy yo, ¡esto ha sido mi culpa! Shun lo único que hizo fue traerme alegría y compañía. ¡Él no merecía nada de esto!

- Entonces, cada vez que Shun salía del santuario era… ¿para verte?- Interrogó Hyoga, recordando que, Shun le había hablado de una chica, y que él la conocía. Pandora asintió con la cabeza.

- _¿Entonces era ella de quién Shun me había contado? ¿Pandora? ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- _Pensó Hyoga por completo intrigado. Su amigo, su compañero, su hermano, ahí, en ese estado de sufrimiento, y más aún, ese cosmos tan extraño en él. Ese no era su cosmos, pero podía sentir el suyo. Eran dos cosmos diferentes.

- ¡Aléjate de Shun!- gritó Ikki a Pandora, lo cual la sobresaltó, pero ella no sabía que pensar.

Tal vez sí se alejaba de Shun él sanaría, pues era ella su plaga, era ella su maldición. Siempre fue ella, así. Lo dejaría ¿Eso sería lo mejor?

No.

Se decidió rotundamente. Pues ya estaba harta de todo esto. ¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Lo amaba profundamente y jamás se atrevería a abandonarlo! Sí ella fue quien lo sumergió en aguas profundas, se atrevería a nadar junto a él en ellas, no importando si en el camino se ahogara. Porque con el encontró alegría, porque con él se sintió viva de nuevo, y sentía su respirar cuando el aliento le faltaba. Él era su todo. Ahora lo sabía.

Así que, ignorando las órdenes del Fénix, ella se volvió a Shun, tomó su mano entre las suyas, cerró sus ojos, y concentro su cosmos.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Seiya.

- ¿Qué no te dije que te alejaras de él?- Le interrogó Ikki a Pandora.

- No lo haré.- respondió, ahí, junto a él.- Pues sabes Fénix, que al igual que tu amas a Shun, yo también. Ahora no me importa si no me crees, pero no me importa. No me apartarás de su lado, no me importa si me asesinas ¡Anda, mátame! La muerte ya no es uno de mis miedos.

La Pandora que se mostraba ante ellos era segura, era decidida y abnegada. Ikki se sorprendió ante tal respuesta y más aún, ante su cambió de actitud. Él no sabía qué hacer, pero no confiaría en ella, hasta que ella se lo demostrará.

Todos ahí miraban a Pandora con intriga, con estupor. Pero Pandora estaba decidida y sus decisiones eran indelebles. No se doblegaría.

Ellos escucharon que ella susurraba, al casi inaudible.

-"_¿Cómo deshacerte de algo_

_Que primero no has encontrado?_

_¿En realidad existes?_

_Si no has entrado en contacto_

_Si no sabes cuál es la causa_

_De las aflicciones y dolores_

_¿Cómo pues podrás deshacerte de ellas?"-_

Shun comenzó a llorar, en la cima de aquella montaña, el sufrimiento y aflicción comenzó a hacerse presente en su corazón. Su alma estaba pérdida, trastornado, recordando, y ¿Fue eso de su vida? ¿Ese sufrimiento era si quiera justo para él? ¡No, el merecía sufrir un castigo aún peor!

- Tarde o temprano…- Habló sollozando.- Tarde o temprano, me tenía que perder en las cadenas de mi propio destino. Tarde o temprano…

Y cuando abrió los ojos, observo a su alrededor, las cuchillas, invitándolo, atrayendolo. Entonces tomó una de ellas, al rosar su piel con esta comenzó a sangrar, y él mismo comenzó a atacarse con ellas. Así como todas aquellas almas perdidas, pues su miseria y miedo le incitaban a hacerlo. ¡Pero el dolor no era suficiente! ¡No estaba saciado!

Debía pagar por sus pecados, tal como dijo Shaka, él no era puro, él era egoísta, él no era digno si quiera de ser el caballero dorado de Virgo. Eso siempre lo supo, por eso nunca se atrevió si quiera a ponerse la armadura.

Porque él lo sabía, por que era infeliz, por que no hallaba razones concretas. ¿Esto era todo en la vida? ¿Pelear contra los dioses para proteger a la tierra? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Que había después de ello? ¿Pasar todos los días en el templo de Virgo a esperar de nuevo una amenaza, dejándose consumir en la soledad? ¿Eso era todo?

Él nunca fue feliz... nunca lo fue...

¡Siempre tenía que hacer todo lo que no quería! ¡Siempre tenía que lastimar a los demás, e ir en contra de su ideales! ¡Nunca estaba con quienes quería! ¡¿Donde estaba su hermano? Hacia cuatro años desde la última vez que le vio, Ikki nunca se molesto en visitarlo. Él siempre lo quiso ver pero ¿como sí no sabía donde estaba? Y ahora, seguramente, no lo volvería a ver jamás...

Por que, después de todo, tal vez regresar no sería la mejor opción ya que... ¿Como llenar el vacío que se había formado dentro de sí?

Solo se enterraba aquellas cuchillas, en sus brazos, en su piel, en sus piernas y rostro, y aún no era suficiente. ¡No lo era! Se dejo caer al piso, gotas de sangre comenzaron a teñir el suelo donde pisaba. De manera, que tomo una de las cuchillas y con ella comenzó a recorrer sus brazos abriendo sus venas. Dolía, sí, pero después de todo... el estaba prácticamente muerto.

- "_¿Cómo deshacerte de algo, q__ue primero no has encontrado?"- _Escuchó su voz de nuevo, su voz, era ella, era Pandora. Levantó la vista todos los lugares, intentó hallarla a ella, escuchaba su voz, y su cálido cosmos. Ella estaba con él, podía escucharla.- "_Es un arcano, pero no es indescifrable. Es un secreto oculto, pero no es imposible"- _Shun prestaba atención a sus palabras. Las había escuchado, eran parte de sus enseñanzas. Era lo que nunca pudo saber, parte de su intriga y su pregunta.

Ella le brindaba su ayuda. Ella no lo estaba abandonando. ¿Él la abandonaría a ella?

Observó la sangre derramada de las heridas en su cuerpo, que él mismo se había provocado.

Bajo la mirada, ahora no sabía que hacer. Se dio cuenta que seguir con ese castigo que él mismo se impartía no ayudaría en nada. Se alejo de esas cuchillas, se alejo de todo. Ahora no había nada sagrado que le importara, sus ideas se amontonaban, lleno de duda, lleno de intriga.

Pero frente a él, una sonrisa se dibujo, cuando la veía sonreír, cuando veía sonreír a Pandora, y no solo a ella, sino a todos sus amigos. Ellos lo amaban. Y ahora fue ahí cuando comprendió el por que Shaka lo había llamado egoísta. Comprendió el por que de sus palabras. Lo comprendió todo, y, se dio cuenta de que esas palabras eran ciertas.

Miro el rosario que traía puesto. Una cuenta se había tornado oscura. Sabía que a partir de ahora, solo le quedaban ciento siete días de vida. Pero no importaba que estuviera vivo, pues no podría salir de aquel tormentoso mundo ¿Como hacerlo?

Shaka lo miraba a lo lejos, a donde Shun nunca podría verlo. Lo miraba fijamente. Después de eso, cerro los ojos. Estando en su posición de Loto comenzó a concentrar su cosmos. Ahora, era su turno de actuar.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Nda:<p>

Bueno, me salió medio raro el capi e_e jojo, por eso no me animaba a subirlo :P

¿Que creen? resulta que el martes tenía que haber asistido a un lugar, pero la fecha se extendió hasta la próxima semana, así que, aún tengo unos cuantos días de vida para actualizar xD

¿Logrará Shuni sobrevivir a aquel mundo? ¿Logrará regresar a nuestro mundo? ¿Por que en vez de responder preguntas implanto más incógnitas en cada uno de mis capítulos? ¿Habrá alguna respuesta en el siguiente capítulo? Eso lo sabrán en la próxima actualización...

¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Alma de Alhelí

**Alma de Alhelí**

Pronto, todas las mañas tomaron un color grisáceo en el cielo. Y los atardeceres cesaron de colores vivaces, el sol se cubrió tras las nubes. Las estrellas no brillaron, y solamente llovía en esta amarga tierra.

Pandora no se apartó de Shun en ningún momento. Jamás lo abandonó, pero sus ojos se cansaban, no cedía al sueño, pasaba a su lado a pesar de las insistencias de los demás. Y a lo mismo, Ikki la vigilaba, pues no confiaba en ella. Estuvo agotada y cansada pero no lo abandonaba a su suerte.

Hyoga la miraba, no dejaba de mirarla. Era realmente hermosa, y su cosmos era pacifico. Él en realidad dudaba si ella estuviera haciendo algo en contra de Shun. Además la confianza que este le brindo significaba algo.

- ¿Quieres un poco de té?- le ofreció sentado a su lado. Shun permanecía acostado en el sofá, ya habían pasado algunos días y él no había abierto los ojos, en ningún momento. - ¿Gustas?- Volvió a interrogar Hyoga al notar el silencio de ella. Y Pandora simplemente negó con la cabeza.- Debes estar cansada, supongo, no has comido nada en dos días, por favor… prueba-. Insistió.

Los únicos ahí eran Ikki, Hyoga, Saori y Pandora. Seiya y Shiryu regresaron por órdenes de Saori, quien en un principio también le había ordenado a Hyoga que se marchara, pero este se negó rotundamente. Pues no quería que ocurriera algún error. Conociendo a Ikki. Además Shun era su amigo, él tampoco lo dejaría.

Se dio por vencido al notar que ella no le respondía. Seguía con sus ojos cerrados, tomando la mano de Shun, intentó hablar con él, tal vez. No dejaba de susurrarle, no dejaba de hablarle.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron el lugar. La pequeña cabaña no era del todo molesta, era muy agradable, limpia y acogedora. Ciertamente, a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba Shun, esa cabaña le irradiaba tranquilidad. Era eso, o por lo menos eso creía.

Instantes después Pandora cayó rendida al suelo. Sus brillantes amatistas se inundaron. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- No… no puedo.

- ¿No puedes?- preguntó Hyoga confundido-. ¿No puedes qué?

- No puedo… Shun…- Hyoga tomó una manta y la cubrió. Afuera hacía frío, y aunque a este no le importará tal vez a Pandora sí. Se agacho juntó a ella y le ofreció de nuevo el té.

- Por favor… toma un poco.- Ella lo miró, y él le sonrió cariñosamente. Eso la hizo confiar y sentirse bien por algunos momentos. Aceptó.

Saori hablaba con Ikki fuera de la cabaña. Se sobaba los brazos para calentarlos un poco.

- Ikki, no sabes que ella fue la que le causo esto a Shun. Deja de desconfiar por un momento.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Quién te lo dice?

- He visto como la miras.- Mencionó ella mirándolo fijamente-. No puedes engañarme.

- No intentó hacer eso. No confío en ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Fácil, ella sirvió a Hades ¿Qué me dice que no quiere hacer lo mismo ahora?

- ¿Y qué te dice que sí?

- Ella.- Respondió firme-. ¿No la oíste? Ella afirmó que lo que le sucedió a Shun era su culpa.

- ¿Pero no te da la impresión de que ella intenta ayudar? ¿Si no entonces por qué lo aceptó y no se ha apartado de su lado?

- Tal vez intenta engañarnos. No se aparta de él por que debe llevárselo a Hades.

- Ikki, Hades murió ¿A quién se lo llevaría entonces?

- No lo sé… pero ¿No te dice nada el hecho de que ella este con vida? Además… ¿Quién es el único dios que puede traer de regreso a la vida a un individuo? Sabes que sin su ayuda es casi imposible el que ella este con vida.

- Lo sé.- Le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalada por un momento-. Pero puedo sentirlo. Ella no es la misma.

Ikki apartó la mirada de Saori. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar por el bosque. Ella frunció el seño ¡No se podía hablar con ese hombre! Pero por lo menos había quedado claro que el no intentaría nada en contra de Pandora, nada si no hubiera necesidad. Entonces regresó a la cabaña. Antes de entrar observó a Pandora sonreír por un momento junto a Hyoga. Pero después de unos segundos sus sonrisas cesaron. Miraron a la mano de Shun, esta ya se había tomado del completo oscura.

Ikki suspiró, con los ojos cerrados se adentró en el verdoso bosque. Ya era algo de noche y hacía frío, más este no le molestaba.

- Shun…- Al final se detuvo en un árbol, lo miró con rabia, haciéndole recordar aquellas ocasiones cuando niños, prácticamente obligaba a Shun golpear a los árboles.

- _¡No lo golpees!- Exclamó un pequeño peli verde, intentando detener a Ikki, quién estaba furioso._

_Ikki no hizo caso a sus gritos, y siguió golpeando el árbol, puesto que estaba furioso. ¡Maldito Tatsumi! Ahora por su culpa, ni él ni Shun cenarían ni desayunarían. ¡Era un maldito desgraciado! Furioso como estaba necesitaba desahogarse, y su furia y enojo se canalizaba en esos golpes directos al árbol. Y los cuales dejaban marcas en este._

_- ¡Detente!- gritaba Shun. Pero Ikki no escuchó, tan absortó en sus pensamientos, y su pequeño hermanito en un intento por detenerlo se interpuso entre el puño de Ikki y el árbol, así que el golpe termino por sacarle algunas gotas de sangre en su nariz. El peli verde sollozó fuertemente._

_- ¡Shun!- Exclamó Ikki preocupado al notarlo. Se detuvo, el peli verde cayó al pasto. Comenzó a llorar, pues le dolía.- ¿Estás bien?- De inmediato lo abrazó.- Lo siento, yo no quise… Shun… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- Te… pedí… I…kki… no me…me gusta… ve…verte… en…enojado…- Habló intentado articular palabras, tratando de no llorar. Tratando de respirar. Entonces Ikki sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel higiénico del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a limpiarle las gotas de sangre en su rostro. _

_- Shun, sé que no te gusta, pero debes entender que ante un mundo en el que vivimos no podemos dejar pasar todo a la ligera.- Ikki le miró el rostro y comenzó a inspeccionar si no causo ningún moretón o algo de gravedad._

_- ¿Pero qué cu…culpa tie…ne el á…árbol? – Interrogó Shun.- ¿A él no… no le duele?-. Preguntó inocentemente._

_- Bueno… supongo que…- Ikki no sabía que responder-. Puede que sí…_

_- ¿Entonces por…por qué lo lastimas sí…sí él no hi…zo nada malo? – Lo miró, intentando dejar de llorar.- No me gusta…gusta que lo golpees y tampoco…tampoco me gusta…- Pero de inmediato se calló, ante el miedo que le causo el pensar en cuál sería la reacción de Ikki cuando lo escuchara._

_-¿No te gusta qué?- preguntó Ikki de inmediato y el peli verde bajo la mirada. Ikki lo tomó por el rostro para que este lo mirara-. Respóndeme Shun ¿No te gusta que? _

_- Bu…eno… No me gusta… que… que me hagas… golpear…golpearlo.- Respondió cediendo al llanto nuevamente, como si de un pecado o algún crimen se tratará aquella confesión. En ese instante Ikki se sintió mal. En cierta manera lo hacía por su bien, pero era algo en contra de su voluntad. Entonces le tomó el rostro con dulzura._

_- Tranquilízate, no es nada malo. Puedes decírmelo, no hay porque llorar. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

_- Es…es que… creí… que te…te molestarías… con…conmigo.- Respondió temblando. Ikki se conmovió un poco. A veces Shun era muy ligero y sencillo, para él no había maldad, pues dejaba pasar todo lo malo a la ligera. Siempre iluminaba sus días con una sonrisa, lamentablemente para Ikki no era así de fácil olvidar las malas pasadas, y más con ese viejo decrepito que tenían que obedecer-. Y yo… yo… no querí…quería decepcionar…te.- Terminó._

_- Pero Shun, tú nunca mes has decepcionado y nunca lo harás.- Le respondió con dulzura.- Yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte, pues eres mi hermano-. Entonces lo abrazó con ternura y amor, que pocas veces hacía, Shun correspondió a su abrazo, y en este se logró tranquilizar.- No tienes por qué temerme, puedes decirme lo que sea. ¿De acuerdo?- Le sonrió después de separase de él._

_- De acuerdo.- Shun se limpió una última lágrima. Ikki sonrió, pero de pronto su sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando Shun pronunció las siguientes palabras.- Tú también puedes contarme lo que quieras-. Le sonrió alegre.- Te quiero Ikki._

Shun siempre le contaba sus anécdotas, cada que le veía, y no se quitaba de lo hermoso que se sentía expresarle cuanto lo amaba. Pero Ikki no lo hacía. Pedía algo que él no daba a cambio. Nunca buscó desahogarse en su hermano, si no en clavar sus puños en los árboles, u objetos que se le cruzaran. Nunca le contó su sentir, nunca le confió nada de su vida, ni le contó a donde viajaba ni los hermosos lugares que había visitado. Ni si quiera se tomaba la molestia de despedirse de él cada que se iba. De hecho, fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que lo visitó desde lo sucedido con Hades, pues se podrían contar con los dedos de una mano, y aún así sobrarían.

Ahora, Shun era un chico de diecisiete años, ya era demasiado grande, había cambiado mucho ¿Cómo saberlo? Sí nunca lo veía. Tiene que aceptar que cuando le vio, se sorprendió, pues su cuerpo ya no parecía el de aquel chico inocente que cuidó cuando pequeños. ¿Por qué siempre lo abandonaba?

Tomó con delicadeza el árbol y lo acaricio. Esa noche, Shun estaría en sus sueños.

-.-.-

Caminaba pausadamente. No sabía si quiera a donde debería ir. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que llegó ahí. Pero ocho cuentas ya se habían tornado oscuras. Era hora de rezar y pedir perdón.

Había estado mirando ese mundo durante este corto tiempo. A duras penas había logrado dejar de llorar cada vez que observaba un alma sufrir, y observar los castigos impuestos a estas. Y por lo menos ahora ya no se dejaba llevar por esos deseos de lastimarse a sí mismo. En cierta manera, aún no comprendía muy bien porque a él no se le aplicaban también esos castigos. Solo siguió caminando. Al final llegó a una pequeña cueva que parecía estar vacía, esta era muy pequeña, no tenía profundidad. Ahí se sentó y abrazó a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos, pues ya no quería ver más. Porque había aprendido que muchas veces cerrar los ojos puede ser mejor que mantenerlos abiertos. Si te caes, simplemente te levantas. Pero así por lo menos el dolor del alma cesaría por un momento.

Respiró hondamente por un momento. Se intentó transportar a un mundo diferente, a uno donde fuera feliz. Ahí estaban sus amigos, sonriendo alegres, también estaba Ikki. Y este lo abrazaba como cuando pequeños. Pandora también le brindaba alegría y cariño. Saori jugaba y reía con Seiya. Shiryu cuidaba a Shunrei, y ella le acariciaba con ternura el rostro. Hyoga sonríe junto a Kiki. Jabú bromea con Shina. Es un día soleado, y ahí bajo las sombras de un árbol enorme realizan un día de campo. Ichi y Nachi ríen junto a Geki. Ahí todos están juntos, y se alegran al verlo llegar a él. Lo abrazan y le brindan calor. Siempre con los brazos abiertos. ¡Que no daría por verlo una vez más! Pero posiblemente no volvería a verlos, por mucho tiempo si quiera. Tal vez nunca. Ni a ellos, ni a sus sonrisas.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar gritos aterradores y ensordecedores. Alguien gritaba y pedía clemencia, sus gritos eran desgarradores y dolorosos. Prontamente se levantó de su lugar. Se asomó por encima de unas rocas que intervenían su vista. Ahí logró divisar a un hombre grande, moreno y alto, con un rostro horrible y un cuerno en la frente, dos colmillos en su boca que sobresalían de sus labios. Este hombre utilizaba una enorme hacha, y con esta cortaba líneas negras trazadas en el cuerpo de aquella alma que gritaba fuertemente por el dolor. Era al parecer un hombre adulto, más bien algo viejo. Ya debería tener algo de tiempo en aquel mundo. El hombre que lo lastimaba reía divertido, disfrutando cada momento, cada grito que emergía de su boca, y cada gota de sangre que escurría de su cuerpo.

De inmediato el peli verde saltó por encima de esas rocas e intentó detenerlo.

- ¡Basta!- gritó interponiéndose entre el enorme sujeto y el alma que gritaba del dolor-. ¡Deja de lastimarlo!

- ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú que has intervenido?- El hombre alto se enojo de sobremanera, logró detener su hacha antes de clavarla en Shun.

- ¡Deja de atormentar a esta alma!- gritó-. ¿No es acaso suficiente vivir en este mundo de tormento como para sufrir aún más?

- Tú no tienes derecho de juzgar las almas que aquí han llegado.- El hombre lo miro.- ¡Ahora quítate de mi camino!-. Violenta y rápidamente le estrechó un enorme golpe al rostro. Shun cayó al suelo. En ese mundo no podía usar si quiera su cosmos. Cuando levantó la mirada aquel sujeto ya había colocado su hacha cerca de su cuello, amenazando en cortarle la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no estás sufriendo?- preguntó.- Te ves bastante bien como para estar aquí. Tal vez eres nuevo, es mejor comenzar con tu sufrimiento ahora-. Levantó su hacha, para llevarla a una altura considerable, y después la dirigió con fuerza hacía Shun para que esta se clavará aún más fuertemente. El de ojos esmeralda, los cerró al ver lo que aquel sujeto estaba a punto de hacer. Pero después de unos segundos notó que este se detuvo. Abrió sus ojos, observó que este miraba el rosario que traía puesto en su cuello. Después de contemplarlo, retiró su hacha.

- Ahora comprendo.- Le dio la espalda-. Aún no has muerto. Es por eso que no estás sufriendo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- El rosario que traes puesto… indica que aún no has muerto. Solo has venido a este mundo para sufrir de una manera diferente a la que se está acostumbrada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Supongo que aún no te das cuenta. Pero pronto lo harás.- Dicho esto, el enorme sujeto comenzó a caminar. En ese instante Shun se levantó, e intentó alcanzarlo.

- ¡Espera!- le gritó-. ¿Quién eres?- Comenzó a caminar a su lado. Aquel sujeto no volvió la mirada a él. Siguió su camino.

- Soy un sirviente de Iama.

- ¿Iama?- interrogó confundido.- ¿Quién es él?

- Él es el dios que controla al inframundo. El guardián de este mismo, y el señor de los espíritus.

- ¿Entonces es él, el que tiene el control sobre este mundo?- El sujeto simplemente asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y dónde está él ahora?

- Él se encuentra en el sexto mundo. El mundo de los dioses. Es ahí donde permanece.

- ¿El sexto mundo? Debe ser un lugar glorioso, parecido a los campos elíseos.

- No-. El hombre se detuvo en seco.- No confundas este infierno con las mitologías de otros lugares. Aquí caen las almas que pertenecen a estas creencias y a este mundo. Es diferente. Iama, al igual que tú, sufre, en el sexto mundo.

- ¡¿Qué dices?- Shun se sorprendió-. ¿Cómo es posible que un dios sufra en sus propios condominios?

- ¿Y por qué no?- preguntó el sujeto para sorpresa de Shun-. Él es un dios, está sujeto al tiempo y a la muerte ¿Qué lo hace diferente?

- Entonces… ¿él también está sufriendo condenas así como las de aquí? ¿También es cortado en mil pedazos, carbonizado, arrojado a los hornos de fuego? ¿Un dios sufre esa clase de castigos?

- No.- Volvió a responder el sujeto-. El sexto mundo es el paraíso mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Ahora sí, Shun se confundió por completo-. ¿No dijiste que también sufría?

- Así es, es el paraíso, pero a la vez es el peor mundo de todos. También sufre. Pero ese mundo es diferente a este. En ese lugar, él está sujeto a verse a sí mismo renaciendo una y otra vez, contemplando todos sus errores, asqueándose y además deambulando. No es un mundo en el que se pueda esta en tranquilidad. Si se pierde la concentración, entonces está en la disposición de caer a alguno de los mundos que están debajo de él sexto.

- Comprendo.

- Ahora, si no te molesta, me voy, ya no me sigas.

- Pero…

-.-.-

Pandora dejo de reír, pues ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo. Hyoga también, ya estaban cansados. Entonces se sonrieron, al parecer Hyoga encontró la manera de hacerla sentir mejor. En ese instante ella miró a Shun.

- Se que él se recuperará.- Afirmó Hyoga.

- Yo también creo que él Hyoga.- Respondió-. Pero… algo me dice… que tal vez no regrese…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ocho cuentas se han tornado oscuras, su mano y parte de su muñeca también. Esto comienza a preocuparme. ¿Y si Shun no regresa?

- ¿Pero qué tal sí, sí regresa?

- ¿Quién lo asegura?

- Bueno… yo creo en él…

- Lo sé…- Pandora se acercó a Shun y tomó su mano con dulzura,- Pero donde quiera que esté, me gustaría estar con él.

- ¿Dónde quiera que este?- preguntó confundido Hyoga-. Él está aquí y ahora. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Hay algo que no has sentido… puedes sentir su cosmos en él, más no su esencia.- Ella cerró sus amatistas y tomó la mano de Shun entre las suyas con más fuerza.

_-"¿Cómo poder deshacerte de algo, que primero no has encontrado?"- _Volvió a susurrar para él, que debía darse cuenta. Había algo que aún no comprendía. Hyoga la miró aún más confundido.

_- Así que quieres ir con él ¿Eh? Pues después de todo… ¿Por qué no? Ahora no me sirves de nada. El objetivo está cumplido, él no puede regresar. Te haré un favor y te llevaré con él, agradécemelo, me lo debes, después de todo no eres más que una simple plaga._

Pandora siguió susurrando palabras de aliento para Shun, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir un profundo y terrible dolor en su cabeza. Cayó inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Pandora!- gritó Hyoga, que de inmediato se dirigió a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto de ahí, para colocarla en un sofá cercano-. ¡Pandora, despierta!

- ¡¿Qué sucede Hyoga?- Saori se acercó a él de inmediato-. ¡¿Qué le sucede a Pandora?

- No lo sé, ella, estaba bien, pero de un momento a otro cayo inconsciente.

-.-.-

- No debes seguirme. No ínsitas.- Habló el hombre.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ese rosario que traes puesto me indica que tu no debes sufrir ningún tormento aún, pero si sigues insistiendo lo ignoraré.- El sujeto de inmediato volteo la mirada.- Una nueva alma.- Habló sonriendo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Ah caído, una nueva alama ha llegado al inframundo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé por el cuerno que hay en mi frente.- Respondió, eso me lo indica, puedo ver con el todo este mundo entero, por también los demás mundos.

- ¿Enserio?

- Así es.- Afirmo.- Por ejemplo, puedo aclararte que el alama que acaba de llegar es una chica, de cabellos largos y violetas. Al igual que su mirada. Pandora es su nombre.

- ¡¿Dices Pandora?- Shun de inmediato se alarmó.

- Así es, ella ha caído en el… el Sexto mundo.-Aquel sujeto se sorprendió-. Pocas son las personas que caen en él.

- ¡Llévame con ella!- pidió Shun-. ¡Por favor!

- Muchacho ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Para qué quieres ir?

- Sí ella es quién creo que es…

- ¿Qué dices? ¿La conoces?

- Sí, ella es Pandora. Ella es mi… mi guía… ella… ¡Debes llevarme con ella!

- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. La única manera de llegar al sexto mundo es cruzando los cinco mundos antes que este.

- ¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo?

- ¿Estás hablando enserio?- preguntó algo impresionado-. El único camino que existe es más doloroso aún que cualquier mundo, existen calamidades, ningún hombre, alma o sirviente se ha atrevido a cruzarlo. Él único que lo ha hecho es Iama. Por eso se conoce de su existencia.

- Pues debes llevarme a ese camino.

- ¿Y por que he de hacerlo? Tú alma es tan frágil, como de la una flor de alhelí… no lo soportarías. Fracasarías en tu intento por llegar a ella.

- No hables de algo que no es seguro.- En ese instante la mirada de Shun se tornó dura y decidida-. Por favor, te lo pido.- Habló fuerte-. Después de todo… no pierdes nada con ello. Soy una simple alma, si moriré en el camino no pierdo nada, si sufriré no pierdo nada, pues prácticamente ya estoy muerto. Pero ella no. Ella no tiene por qué estar aquí.

El hombre observo las esmeraldas cristalinas que irradiaban los ojos de Shun, y por un momento las vio brillar, un brillo tan intenso, pero no solo sus ojos, si no todo su cuerpo.

- De acuerdo, te llevaré.

Continuará…


	8. Cegados por la voz de la Inexperiencia

**Cegados por la voz de la inexperiencia**

Abrió sus ojos amatistas y curiosos miraron todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor. Después se llevó una mano a la frente, y la miró. De color pálido y delgados dedos frágiles, la observó, seguido de ello paseo la vista hacía el lugar donde se encontraba.

Ella se hallaba en un pequeño bosque, y a lo lejos logró divisar lo que era un estanque de agua cristalina donde las flores de loto reposaban pacificas. Ahí, donde el tiempo parecía detenerse, donde la vida jamás terminaría.

Una visión de claridad la atrajo y se adentró en aquel estanque de agua sagrada, tomó entre sus manos una flor de loto, con texturas blancas y en las puntas ligeros tonos rosados. Era sencillamente hermosa.

No obstante, desvió la mirada de la flor de loto hacía el propio estanque, y ahí, se vio a si misma reflejada. Sus cabellos largos y lacios, su piel pálida y su mirada…

_Reflejada a través de aquellos ojos cargados de inocencia. Un chico de cabellos rubios la sigue y ella toma su mano. Ella le acaricia y lo besa en los labios. Un dulce sabor de pureza guardada. El primer beso, pero no el último. Aciagas son las lágrimas que aquel joven derrama. Acabando con toda su bondad, destruyendo el mundo que él conoció y sin embargo a ella no le importa en absoluto su dolor… ¿Quién es? ¿Quién dará calma y seguridad a esas mejillas sonrosadas por las lágrimas que las humedecieron? Ella le toma en su lecho y le susurra que es su señor Hades. Y los cabellos de él se tornan oscuros y su inocencia se pierde entre las sombras…_

Separó su mirada del agua cristalina. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Quién era ese joven de cabellos rubios? No sé, no logro recordarlo, susurró, pensó e intentó engañarse. Sabía que en realidad no lo recuerda o que tal vez… no quiere recordarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shun caminaba a través del mundo sombrío al que se había adentrado. Caminaba por detrás de aquel sujeto que lo guiaba. Miró a su pecho y el rosario colgando ahí. Las cuentas se movían con sus pasos y resplandecían cuentas oscuras que marcaban su muerte con el número ocho.

Cerró los ojos, no dijo nada. Solo un suspiro profanó sus delgados labios.

Su acompañante se detuvo en seco. Shun lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Interrogó Andrómeda.

- Llegamos.- Sentenció el sirviente de Iama.

Entonces Shun observó, frente a él una cadena de rocas montañosas, demasiadas cúspides, tal pareciera que nunca se van a acabar. Pero cada una de ellas esconde diferentes tiempos y distintas existencias. Su camino está por dar comienzo entre aquellas elevaciones y un cielo de color de fuego.

Levantó la vista a ese sujeto que lo acompañaba. Él cerró los parpados y se erguió en su lugar. Con esto demostraba que ya no daría un paso más. Y ante eso Shun comprendió que le quedaba un camino largo y solo por recorrer.

Miró una última vez a su guía. Este mantenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces Shun sonrió y emprendió el nuevo viaje, para también hallar un nuevo destino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ikki contemplaba a Shun dormir con alta temperatura. Aún se mantiene en ese sillón de seda roja. Su pequeño hermano sufría y eso él lo sabía. De inmediato apretó los puños con fuerza ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada… la intriga, de ni si quiera saber qué es lo que le sucede a Shun.

Volvió la mirada hacía la habitación de Pandora. Hyoga la había colocado decaída en su cama. Y ella al igual que Shun muere poco a poco. Fue ahí cuando Ikki comprendió que tal vez ella no era una enemiga. Sin embargo eso no le había quitado de la duda, de la incertidumbre del futuro y los días venideros. El simple hecho de pensar que su hermano muere a cada segundo le aterra y le da miedo.

Mientras tanto Saori miraba a Pandora. Observaba su piel pálida y sus ojos cerrados. Devolvió la mirada a Hyoga y como si estuvieran de acuerdo ambos salen de la habitación.

- ¿Saben algo? – Interrogó Ikki.

- No. – Respondió Saori con un hilo de voz. Hyoga desvió la mirada hacía la ventana, y el anochecer había inundado ya el manto que se cierne por encima de ellos.

Ante dicha respuesta Ikki decidió salir de la cabaña. Saori lo siguió con la mirada, solo hasta que su silueta se perdiera entre las sombras, entre los pinos silvestres y la neblina del frío de la noche. Tuvo que regresar a la soledad en medio del bosque. No había podido dormir y a fin de cuentas… ¿Cómo poder hacerlo?

La luna estaba en su punto más alto aquella noche. Y con eso se ha llevado un día. Una cuenta más se ha tornado oscura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shun caminaba cada vez más despacio. Sin saber porqué, siente que sus pies le fallaban. El aire se ha vuelto más denso, más cálido, como si le asfixiara. Y en medio de aquel paisaje siente que no puede seguir respirando.

Pronto comienza el ascenso a un mundo nuevo. A continuación la neblina tomó su parte en el escenario. La vista es imposible ahí. A lo lejos estaba la cadena de montañas, no obstante debía cruzar un bosque que se cruzó en su camino.

Pero Andrómeda siente que no puede más. Poco a poco la debilidad envolvió por completo su cuerpo. Sentía que no podía respirar, no podía mover músculo alguno.

Caminó con todas las fuerzas necesarias para poder recargarse en un tronco. Una fila de arboles se divisaba hasta el horizonte. El bosque estaba por dar comienzo. Siente un horrible dolor en el pecho, ese algo que le oprimía.

Se dejó caer en el suelo. Su respiración poco a poco se tornaba más dura. Pero solo podía aferrarse a aquel árbol. Es ahí cuando se preguntó ¿Qué clase de bosque es aquel?

Se mantuvo ahí poco tiempo. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlar su respiración. Luego volvió a abrirlos para mirar el cielo teñido de rojo.

Sin embargo, tan abruptamente el aire se había vuelto gélido. Cuando hacía poco no podía respirar por el denso calor, ahora el frío congelaba sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Miró hacía su alrededor. La neblina se volvió oscura, y las hojas de los árboles se tiñeron de rojo al igual que el cielo. Miró hacía el propio árbol en donde estaba recargado y ahí las ramas comenzaron a deshojarse.

Caían en un vaivén ligero hasta rosar su cuerpo. De pronto la inmovilidad se había vuelto completa. No podía si quiera mover un simple dedo.

- ¿Qué… que está sucediendo? – Miró a su alrededor con desesperación.

A continuación una hoja seca rosó su mano y esta se mantuvo ahí. Se desintegró y pasó a formar parte de su piel. Y su tez suave y nívea se volvió arrugada y seca. Prontamente unas cuantas hojas se convirtieron en muchas y llegaron a cubrirlo y Shun llegó a quedar inmóvil y llegó a ser parte de aquel árbol. Un agudo dolor le recorrió la espina dorsal y en su espalda las raíces de aquel árbol se implantaron. El dolor fue tanto que no podía ni si quiera articular un grito de auxilio, aunque sabía que sería vano ¿Quién vendría a ayudarle? Y aunque alguien estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Y su sangre comenzó a alimentar las raíces de aquel árbol y en las ramas nuevas hojas comenzaron a florecer, mientras que sus ojos se volvían oscuros. Mientras que su alma se desvanecía poco a poco.

Un último grito, casi ahogado, casi imperceptible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Alone?

Ella desvió la mirada con rapidez hacía un árbol. Sintió un llamado. De inmediato salió del estanque de aguas cristalinas y se dirigió a aquel árbol del cual sentía un llamado. Con sus delgados dedos recorrió las fisuras y arrugas del grueso tronco. En aquel árbol parecía dibujarse un rostro. Tal vez un rostro lleno de desesperación, de angustia ¿De qué podría ser?

Sentía que alguien pedía su ayuda… pero ¿Quién?

Un resplandor de luz hizo brillar el estanque una vez más. Como sí le llamara. Como si no desease que ella se apartara de él.

Los ojos amatistas de ella brillan con intensidad. Curiosa se acercó de nuevo al estanque de agua que brilla como el cristal. Sus pies sienten el líquido puro recorrerle los dedos. Ahora el vestido de seda blanca que ella porta. De nuevo el sentimiento, aquel sentimiento. Ese del deseo de servirle a su señor.

Una nueva visión se divisa a través del estanque, mientras una flor de loto reposaba ahí.

- Pandora – Susurró su nombre.

Miró a aquella chica tomar en su regazo a aquel joven de cabellos rubios. La miró mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos con pasión, como si fuesen sagrados y solo ella tuviera el privilegio de tocarlos.

- Pandora – Vuelve a repetir.

Ese es el nombre de aquella chica. Ese es el nombre. Pero y el de ella ¿Cuál es?

- Pandora – Entonces aquella chica que abraza a su señor vuelve la mirada hacía ella. Sus miradas se cruzan. De pronto un amargo sentimiento de nostalgia cubrió las orbes amatistas de ella. Sin saber porque, aquella vista la atrae. Una mirada retadora, una mirada hipnotizadora. En un momento imprevisto, ella se dejó caer al estanque de lágrimas. Su cuerpo entero se sumergió en él.

De un instante a otro miles de almas que yacían ahí, fueron hacía donde ella. La tomaron del cuerpo, sus distintas y esqueléticas manos fantasmales la tomaron de la cintura, de las manos, del propio rostro. Pero ella solo pudo seguir perdida en esa mirada que la aclama. Se dejó hundir cada vez más, cada vez más. La oscuridad creció.

¿Hasta dónde toparán fondo los abismos de su alma?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oscuridad. Silencio. Incertidumbre. Inexperiencia.

Shun al fin pudo abrir los ojos. Siente que de nuevo ya puede moverse. Sin embargo cuando despertó no divisó aquel bosque en el cual permaneció la última vez. No, ese es un lugar diferente.

¿Dónde está?

Miró a su cuello, el rosario permanecía ahí. Pero una cuenta más es oscura. Nueve días de su vida habían trascurrido ya.

Una voz resuena a lo lejos en un eco, como un sollozo. ¿Quién lloraría en un lugar así?

Observó con percepción de nuevo. El lugar en donde se encontraba no era otro más que un extenso campo. El cielo es azul y el pasto es verde. Pero no hay flores ni árboles. Y a lo lejos un camino el cual pareciera nunca terminar.

Shun decidió seguir a aquella voz. Se adentró en ese camino angosto. Solo deseaba conocer al dueño de ese sollozo. Le sonaba tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido.

Solo pudo seguirlo. Y caminó por aquel camino el cual parece no tener fin. Sin darse cuenta, que los segundos ahí, son más extensos de lo que él pudiera creer.

Hyoga miró de nuevo a Shun. Una variación en su cosmos lo hizo alertarse. Y entonces lo contempló: Su brazo derecho se había tornado del completo oscuro. Y ahora otras nueve cuentas más se han ennegrecido.

Continuará…

**Nda: **Antes que nada ¡Disculpen mi ausencia en este fic! D:

Este capítulo me salió cortito porque no más no me gustaba como me estaba quedando. Créanme ya me estaba sacando canas verdes y de todos los intentos este fue el más decente. Ahora les prometo no tardarme más para la siguiente conti. Espero les haya gustado. Les aseguro que el capi que viene será más largo. Gracias por sus reviews!


	9. El Bosque de los Lamentos

**El Bosque de los Lamentos.**

Sentado a la sombra de un árbol, el viento mece sus cabellos azules con fuerza. La estela lunar se derrama sobre las copas de los árboles. El cielo está despejado, no hay nubes que cubran las estrellas. Algunas de las hojas de los árboles se desprenden ante el aire helado y las corrientes de viento que las hacen soltarse de su lugar de reposo.

Algunas de esas hojas han caído sobre él.

Y una de ellas reposa sobre la palma de su mano. La hoja es de un color verde muy vivo.

Ikki la mira ahí, tan serena y calma.

Recarga toda su espalda y cabeza en el frondoso tronco del árbol en donde está sentado.

Ya no sabe qué hacer.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los ojos de Seiya están cansados. Un tinte rojizo los cubre ya. Pero él caballero de Sagitario no puede dejar de leer el libro que esta entre sus manos. Ha pasado varios días tratando de buscar una respuesta concreta a todo lo que está sucediendo. Pero debe aceptarlo, los libros de mitología griega son muy resumidos y no le ayudaran en nada.

Sin embargo, tiene una corazonada.

Suspira. Cierra por fin el libro.

- Esto no me ayudará. – Dice para sí mismo mientras se frota los ojos con la mano derecha.

- ¿Cuántos días llevas sin pegar los ojos? – Le preguntó Shiryu entrando a la estancia de la casa de Sagitario. El caballero de Libra esta despojado de su armadura, sin embargo entre sus brazos lleva algunos libros.

- Tres días. – Le responde Seiya.

- Deberías descansar, Shunrei está muy preocupada por ti. – Le dice, tomándole del hombro.

- No puedo. He tenido un extraño presentimiento en cuanto a todo esto. Digo, sé concretamente que algo está mal por lo que le está sucediendo a Shun, pero en cuanto a Pandora… alguna vez te has preguntado Shiryu ¿Quién es ella realmente?

El chico de cabellos largos lo miró.

- Una vez mi maestro me contó sobre ella. – Le dijo Shiryu. – Me dijo que Pandora es la sirviente de Hades que se encarga de renacer en la tierra cada que el Alma de Hades haya encontrado un nuevo recipiente en quien habitar. Así ella se encargaría de vigilarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo hasta que estuviera listo para hacer resurgir el alma de Hades. Además es Pandora la comandante de las tropas de Hades y se le ha concedido gran control y dominio sobre el Inframundo…

- Exacto. – Le dijo Seiya. – Pandora tiene un cargo importante que cumplir, además de que tiene un gran poder de control y dominio sobre la mayor parte del ejército de Hades. Según palabras de Ikki, antes de morir Pandora le contó sobre Hypnos y Thanatos los dioses gemelos. – Seiya se levantó de su silla y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. – Ella dijo que ellos eran muy poderosos. Básicamente Hades, Hypnos y Thanatos eran las únicas personas a quien Pandora debía arrodillarse, a quien ella no podía mandar. Mientras que todo el ejército de Hades estaba a su disposición.

- Sí. Estás en lo correcto. Sin embargo. – Shiryu lo miró confundido. - ¿Qué tiene esto que ver? Los espectros murieron hace mucho, Pandora ha perdido ese dominio sobre ellos, ella dice que no está aquí por Hades y que sus intenciones son diferentes… ¿Desconfías de ella, Seiya? – Le cuestionó serio Shiryu.

Seiya simplemente miró por la enorme ventana al santuario y la hermosa vista nocturna que lo cubría.

- Nunca he sido bueno en cuanto a este tipo de cosas Shiryu. – Le sonrió un poco. – Mis capacidades analíticas tal vez no sean tan buenas pero creo algo Shiryu. Tengo una teoría en cuanto a ella, en cuanto a Pandora.

- ¿De qué se trata Seiya?

- Creo que Pandora no está aquí para lastimarnos. Por qué confío en Shun y sé que él creía en ella. Sin embargo… a pesar de la voluntad de Pandora… posiblemente ella nos lastimará…

- ¿Qué dices? – Le cuestionó Shiryu intrigado.

- Lo que en verdad creo Shiryu… es que Pandora es buena y sus intenciones no son malas…- Seiya apretó los puños. – No obstante… si nosotros no la matamos… ella nos matará…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Shun llevaba caminando varias horas ya a través de ese camino angosto. Pero el escenario parece nunca cambiar. A su alrededor el manto verdoso de lo que es el pasto es siempre igual. El cielo es azul, pero no hay nube alguna, no hay sol ni luna, no hay estrellas que lo adornen. No hay flores ni árboles alrededor. Podría decir que es de día o de noche, pero no lo sabe con exactitud ya que el azul del cielo no es claro ni tampoco oscuro. Es extraño, cómo el índigo.

Harto de dar pasos sin conseguir nada, Shun decide detenerse y sentarse por un momento. Suspira.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

El sollozo que escuchó cuando inició ese recorrido parece no haber cambiado. Ese sollozo aciago que le suena tan familiar y a la vez tan irreconocible. Se oye igual de distante que cercano.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Estás en el Bosque de los Lamentos. – Le respondió una voz.

- ¿Eh? – Shun la reconoció. - ¿Eres tú? ¿El sirviente de Iama?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber en dónde estoy? ¿Cómo puedo oírte si no estás aquí? – Shun estaba confundido.

- Acuérdate de lo que te dije: El cuerno en mi frente me permite visualizar todo lo que ocurre en estos seis mundos. – Respondió algo fastidiado.

- Lo siento es que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza… - Dijo algo apenado. - Y ¿Qué es el Bosque de los lamentos? – Shun se intrigó mucho. – Este lugar no parece ser un bosque, ni si quiera hay árboles alrededor… todo está como… - De pronto su corazón latió con fuerza.- Cómo vacío…

- Eso es porque apenas has visto poco. Pero pronto lo descubrirás. – El hombre suspiró. – Bueno, ya respondí tu pregunta. Te queda un camino por delante.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó Shun. – Antes de que te vayas… dime ¿Hay alguna manera de salir de aquí?

Ante esta pregunta, el sirviente de Iama rio estruendosamente.

- Sí te la dijera no tendría ningún caso. – Respondió divertido de esta ignorancia e ingenuidad. – Además no conozco la salida. Ya te lo dije muchacho, este camino por el que has decidido cruzar nunca nadie lo ha recorrido por completo, todos se quedan a la mitad al inicio o se rinden casi al final. Así que no se conocen las formas de salir… si es que existen… se sabe que el dios Iama ha salido de este camino… pero este sendero tiene la peculiaridad de cambiar constantemente… - Su voz fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco. – Eso es todo…

- Un camino que cambia… - Dijo Shun mientras se frotaba los brazos. De pronto comenzó a hacer mucho frío.

A su cabeza miles de incógnitas zarparon. Todo esto parecía no tener sentido. Un camino que cambia, cuando ha estado caminando durante horas sin ver algún cambio. Un bosque de los lamentos, cuando no hay árboles a su alrededor y lo único que logra oír es un pequeño y efímero sollozo. Uno que se oye lejano al igual que cercano.

Un único lamento.

Tan familiar y a la vez tan irreconocible.

Pero ¿Qué era ese sollozo? ¿A qué se debía esa sensación de desconsuelo cada vez que oía ese sollozo?

Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

Un camino que cambia…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sus ojos azules levantan la vista al cielo nocturno. Se estrechan un poco ante el nuevo paisaje ¿En qué momento comenzaron aparecer todas esas nubes? Aquellas que de pronto cubrieron en brillo de la luna…

Ikki siente cierta incomodidad en ese tronco, así que trata de sentarse mejor, sin embargo, cuando trata de moverse se da cuenta de algo. Su columna duele, duele mucho, tan solo tratar de separarse del tronco lo hace casi querer gritar de dolor.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Se pregunta mirando hacía todas partes. De pronto, sus ojos azules miran a su mano posada en el pasto, ahí encima de su palma hay una hoja que se desprendió del árbol. Pero, de pronto, la hoja se fragmenta, se vuelve como el polvo y se esparce por su palma. Ikki es capaz de sentir cómo el aire se vuelve denso y pesado. Le parece extraño, la noche era demasiado fría, pero ahora es tan caliente y pesado el ambiente que siente que se asfixiará.

De pronto, el ave Fénix es capaz de oír una voz. Es una voz aguda y muy ruidosa. Cómo la de un bebé que llora. Llora fuertemente, y esta voz es capaz de inundar sus oídos.

Aun cuando Ikki es incapaz de moverse, hace todos los esfuerzos necesarios para llevar sus palmas hacía su rostro y cubrir sus oídos. Ese llanto lo está volviendo loco. La sangre carmesí comienza a derramarse de sus oídos.

- ¿Quien está llorando? ¿De quién es este llanto? – Aprieta los dientes con fuerza, de sus labios también la sangre se derrama.

- Ikki. – Oye esa misma voz. Él abre los ojos sorprendido. – Ikki. – Vuelve a oír.

- ¿Quién…?

- Eres un egoísta…

- ¿Quién eres?

- Solo piensas en ti…

- ¡Cállate!

- Solo piensas en tu propia soledad. Solo piensas en tu propio dolor y en tus propios lamentos. Eres el resultado de tus propias mentiras.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!

- ¡Ikki! – Gritó Shun con lágrimas en los ojos y el Ave Fénix pudo ser capaz de ver a su hermano menor, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, y lo contempló, el mundo a su alrededor era solo rojo como la sangre y los árboles se alimentaban de la sangre. Su hermanito estaba sentado bajo la sombra de uno de estos árboles, su columna vertebral, su espina dorsal, todo el sistema nervioso se encuentra conectado con las ramas y raíces de ese árbol, su pie se ha vuelto dura y frondosa porque por donde están sus venas corren las raíces del árbol que alimentan a sus ojos carmesíes con sus propia sangre.

- ¡Shun! ¡Shun! – Ikki quiere correr, quiere alcanzarlo, quiere hacerlo despertar de ese letargo horrido, pero por más que lo intenta él mismo no puede moverse de su propio lugar, bajo su mismo árbol, bajo su mismo dolor.

Pero… ¿Cómo era esto posible?

- ¡Shun! ¡Despierta! ¡Shun, debes despertar! ¡Abre los ojos! – Ikki grita casi desgarrándose la garganta. -¡SHUN!

El joven de cabellos verdes levanta la vista. Creyó haber oído la voz de su hermano mayor llamando a su nombre.

- ¿Ikki? – El joven de mirada esmeralda mira a su alrededor. Pero solo contempla el mismo escenario. Un camino angosto y a su alrededor solo hay pasto.

Entonces mira al cielo. Es lo único que ha cambiado. Hay estrellas y se mira como si fuera de noche. Las nubes cubren el cielo y la estela lunar.

Shun no se ha dado cuenta. Tal vez esto solo sea un sueño dentro de un sueño.

Luego de mirar al cielo, mira de nuevo a su alrededor. Pero el escenario ya no es el mismo, ha cambiado por completo.

Ahora los ojos esmeraldas son capaces de contemplar: Edificios altos y grandes, la oscuridad de la noche cubriendo la ciudad que se protege con sus luces y faroles. Las avenidas están desoladas, como si no hubiera ni una sola alma en esta ciudad que le parece familiar. Hace frío, hace demasiado frío. Y entonces, vuelve a oír ese sollozo. Pero, ahora Shun es capaz de oír de donde proviene.

Un callejón no muy lejos de donde él se encuentra, pues estaba sentado en una solitaria banca a mitad de la noche con la protección de la luz de un poste.

Shun se levanta y se aproxima hacía ese callejón de donde proviene ese sollozo. Pero ahora que logra oír bien, no es ese sollozo lo único que resuena de ese callejón, pues también están los lloriqueos de un niño, un niño pequeño, seguramente es un bebé. Este bebé llora muy fuerte, muy agudo.

Cuando por fin da vuelta en esa esquina, la escena que ve lo deja sorprendido. De pronto su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, sus manos y brazos comienzan a tiritar.

- Shun, por favor, ya no llores. – Suplica un pequeño niño de cabellos azules que carga a un bebé de cabellos verdes entre sus brazos. Una manta es lo único que cubre al bebé del frío de la noche.

- Nii-san… - logra susurrar Shun cuando los ve, a ambos, cuando eran niños.

Ikki se lo había contado. Cuando su mamá murió unas personas malas había tratado de llevárselo. Así que Ikki tomó una pequeña bolsa, como cartera, donde había algo de ropa, papillas para bebé y pañales, tomo a Shun entre sus brazos y salió huyendo de su hogar. Después de todo, su padre también había muerto. ¿Qué más le quedaba?

- Vamos Shun, por favor ya no llores… - Le dice Ikki y ya no sabe qué hacer. El bebé no deja de llorar, lo hace con fuerza, se retuerce e Ikki solo puede tomarlo en un débil abrazo. Entonces, con su pequeña mano, Ikki le acaricia la cabeza, pero Shun le da un pequeño manotazo con su manita y se retuerce todavía más, su llanto es más fuerte, más ruidoso.

Ikki mira más al fondo del callejón. Entonces se levanta y se dirige hacía unas cajas que se encuentran abandonadas a lado de un contenedor de basura. En una de ellas coloca a Shun con cuidado y se aleja en silencio. Entonces se sienta en el suelo y abraza sus piernas.

- Ya, por favor, no llores. – Dice el pequeño Ikki, dejando sus lágrimas caer, y entonces un sollozo, ese sollozo, profana sus labios.

Shun abre los ojos sorprendido. Ah… entonces el dueño de ese sollozo, todo este tiempo fue Ikki.

Con sus ojos esmeraldas es capaz de observar como el niño de cabellos azules aprieta sus puñitos, trata de no llorar, pero las lágrimas inundan más sus ojos. El bebé llora más fuerte.

- Por favor, no llores. – Dice Ikki, y entonces su rostro se rompe, sus labios tiritan, sus facciones se descomponen. El pequeño Ikki está asustado. – Por favor…

- Deja de llorar. – Dice Shun observando a su hermano en ese estado de debilidad. – Ya no llores…

- ¡De acuerdo, lo hice! ¡Perdóname! – De pronto Ikki se levantó de su lugar y corrió donde el bebé Shun lloraba. – Yo no quise… pero tenía mucha hambre y no podía… sé que ahora tienes hambre, pero solo quedaba una papilla y yo tenía mucha hambre… Lo siento… por favor, ya no llores, te conseguiré algo de comer pronto, lo prometo… - Ikki tomó al bebé entre sus brazos y la abrazo. – Perdón… perdón… - Y ahí estaba, aquel sollozo de nuevo, las lágrimas iluminando su pequeño rostro.

Y el bebé no dejaba de llorar.

- Hermano… - Dice Shun. Sus ojos ya están cubiertos por las lágrimas. – Ikki… Perdóname tú…, perdóname tú…

Shun cae al suelo, y este mismo es presencia de sus lágrimas. Esta escena lo hunde aún más. Aprieta los puños con fuerza de solo pensar en todo lo que su hermano ha tenido que hacer por él. Todas las lágrimas, todo el dolor, el peso de aquellos recuerdos, el peso de esta vida.

Ah… por fin esto tiene sentido. Por eso Ikki nunca se quedaba junto a él. Y es que cuando Shun le miraba, sabía que en los ojos de Ikki, él podía reflejarse y mirar ahí todo ese odio y ese dolor que su hermano ha sobrellevado y ha tratado de sobrepasar todos estos años, arrimándose a la propia soledad.

- ¡Shun! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! - Le grita Ikki a lo lejos, pero su hermanito no responde. Y, en un instante, sucede, Shun comienza a hundirse en las raíces de ese árbol cada vez más. Sus ojos azules pueden observar como de un momento a otro Shun abre los ojos, pero no le mira, simplemente su mirara no mira nada. Sus ojos se han vuelto vacíos. Y las lágrimas se desbordan por sus cuencas oscuras. Es como si alguien le hubiese robado el alma.

No obstante… ¿Qué era este estado de inconsciencia en donde se hallaban? ¿Dónde quedaba el alma, el espíritu? ¿Donde quedaba ese siempre presente?

Con las pocas fuerzas que tiene Ikki extiende una mano hacía Shun, pero duele demasiado. Él también está atrapado.

-Shun…- Dice y observa como los labios de su hermano se mueven un poco. Siente que esas cuencas vacías miran en dirección hacia él.

- Lo siento, Ikki.- Y entonces Shun se hunde por completo en ese árbol que ha absorbido toda su esencia.

- ¡SHUN!- Grita Ikki tratando de levantarse de ese lugar, pero le es imposible, no puede moverse, duele demasiado.

- _Con que ya lo has decidido, Andrómeda.-_ Los ojos azul cristalino de Shaka permanecen cerrados. –_Esta es la parte del Samsara a la que pertenecerás. El bosque de los lamentos. Una vez hundido en tus propios pensamientos… es casi imposible que salgas de ahí…Lo siento Andrómeda… Lo siento… Shun… ya no hay nada que pueda hacer… _

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NDA: Sí! lo acepto! me tardé bastante para esto, no tengo justificación! T_T pero es que enserio la escuela me ha tenido muy encerrada, muchas tareas con las que cumplir y todo, sentía que moriría :S Bueno, pero prometo que el siguiente cap estará listo pronto! (si es que todavía hay alguien que lea esto u.u) Ya llevo algo escrito y para darles una idea, el siguiente cap se llamará: La sombra de los deseos. (jaja suela algo gracioso xDD) Bueno bueno, me despido pronto porque tengo algunos problemas con mi teclado D: pero agradezco infinitamente todos sus reviews que me han animado a continuar y es por eso que para mi regreso a ff he decidido continuar con esta historia!<strong>

Felices fiestas!


End file.
